All of Me
by Wolfxo88
Summary: "Give your all to me. I'll give my all to you. You're my end and my beginning, even when I lose I'm winning... 'Cause I give you all, all of me and you give me all, all of you.." (All of Me by John Legend). Lucy's finally convinced herself to confess to Natsu, the king of denseness and nakama. But what's Lucy to Natsu? Is she just a nakama and bestfriend...? FAIRY TAIL: NALU & GALE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Characters are OCC because Natsu is dense and Lucy is stubborn to admit that they like each other so I have to do something about that. So here it is!**

 **Cover picture is not mine either.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. And I wouldn't want to because I love the direction it's going in right now.**

"I have known you, Natsu Dragneel, for more than two years (not counting the time skip) and I want to confess that I love you..."

Lucy opened her eyes to come in contact with her own. An immediate blush crept to her face as she thought of the words she had just said.

"Ugh! No, no, no! I sound completely and utterly weird..." The blonde girl leaned forward on the sink, admiring her sink's whiteness. "I can't do this. Natsu's too dense. It'll just make things awkward between us."

As Lucy muttered excuses to herself, she thought back to the day of how she got into this predicament.

_-Flashback-_

 _She had just finished a relaxing shower as she opened the bathroom door, letting the steam out. Wearing nothing but a pink robe, she headed towards the kitchen for a cold glass of milk. When she heard rummaging in her bedroom, Lucy tightened her robe and entered cautiously, ready to launch a Lucy kick at a certain pink hair individual._

 _But instead, it was a light blue haired girl sitting at her desk; the desk she uses for writing, READING HER NOVEL._

 _"LEVY-CHAN!" In a breath, the blonde snatched the papers away from the girl's eyes before blushing furiously. "It's not finished yet."_

 _The girl known as Levy merely turned her body facing Lucy. "Sorry Lu-chan. I guess I got kind of bored waiting for you and I couldn't help myself," she said sheepishly._

 _Lucy gave her a smile before tucking the papers underneath a book. "It's okay, Levy. But why were you waiting for me... and how did you get into my house?"_

 _"Oh you know, Mirajane gave me an extra key! How did you think Natsu got into your apartment all this time?"_

 _Lucy sighed and pointed to the open window near her bed. "He prefers that than a normal door... but hey! Why does Mirajane have an extra key to my apartment anyways?"_

 _Levy shrugged before her face became serious._

 _Noticing the girl's sudden change of mood, Lucy stopped drinking her milk._

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _"I think I'm going to confess to Gajeel about my feelings..."_

 _A moment of silence dawned upon the two mages._

 _"HUH? WHAAAA LEVY, REALLY?" Lucy placed the glass down, shaking the small girl's shoulder abruptly._

 _"AWS, WHEN? HOW? WAIT, DID YOU ALREADY DO IT?"_

 _"Not yet... That's why I came today."_

 _Levy looked into chocolate brown eyes. "I came today... because I wanted you to confess to Natsu too!"_

 _Lucy stared wide eyed at her friend before bursting into laughter. Tears formed the corner of her eyes as she held onto her stomach._

 _The blue haired girl placed both hands on hips, standing up. "It's not really that funny Lu-chan. The whole guild knows both of you love each other but are too stubborn too admit it so!"_

 _Silence filled the room once again as Lucy straightened up. "I'm not stubborn. I like him. I really do, but I'm scared. What if Natsu doesn't feel the same and I'm just his best friend to him? After all, he has Lisanna."_

 _"Lu-chan, any stranger can tell as clear as day that Natsu's got the hots for you. And Lisanna supports Nalu."_

 _Lucy half turned towards Levy, keeping her head down. "Nalu? What is that..."_

 _"It's your ship name! But anyways, I've decided to confess my feelings to Gajeel but only if you agree to confess to Natsu!"_

 _Without saying anything, the blonde girl shook her head and walked towards her closet, Levy trailing behind. After putting on a loose shirt and shorts, Lucy sat on her pink bed with Levy standing quietly before her._

 _"Please Lu-chan. I can't watch you two continue on ignoring each other's feelings! I want you to be happy too."_

 _Lucy looked straight into Levy's eyes, her mind made up._

 _"Okay."_

"I can't believe I'm actually going to do this. I can't believe I actually promised Levy..."

Lucy continued bumping her head slowly on the wall of her bathroom sink.

A loud thump in her bedroom made her realize someone had just arrived. Opening the bathroom door and peeking out, Lucy almost ran into a certain pink haired person's chest.

"Eeeek." Lucy yelped before taking a few steps back.

"Oii Luce, good morning!" Natsu gave her a toothy grin and a hand wave.

The blonde girl's reaction to the sudden presence made her close the bathroom door, locking it, and calming down her fast beating heart.

"What is this feeling..." She muttered to herself as butterflies clouded her stomach.

Natsu not understanding his bestfriend's reaction, started pounding on the door in a worried voice. "Luce! Lucy, are you okay? What's wrong... oiii!"

Barely managing to muster up her voice, "I-I'm f-f-fine Natsu! Don't b-break my door!"

"Then open the damn door!"

"Go away Natsu! I'll see you at the guild."

Natsu leaned against the door, giving up on pounding the door down. "Okay."

With a deep sighed, the spiked pink hair swept through the window, landing with a thud outside. Before going on his way, Natsu turned to sweep his eyes back inside the apartment, making sure that Lucy was really fine.

Back in the bathroom, Lucy had even her breaths and had decided to wait out until her uneasiness subsides.

Lucy gripped her shirt against her chest, wondering how she was going to get through the days before she needed to actually confess.

 _"Ne Lu-chan, let's confess on the same day!"_

 _Lucy who was still horrified the fact that she had agreed to confess to Natsu remained still._

 _"I was actually thinking we give ourselves some time to prep. You know like having a girls day before confessing..."_

 _Hearing the words 'girls day', the blonde shook her shock off. "Levy..."_

 _"Honestly Lu-chan, you can't wait anymore, it's true isn't it? I've seen the way you've looked at him ever since we came back! You've been through everything together and technically even almost death!"_

 _Lucy tuned Levy's facts out to let herself to think for a moment._

 _It was true. Everything that Levy is accusing her of is true. Lucy still remembered the day she realized Natsu could be her one..._

 _It was after she had arrived at Hargeon Town where she fell under a charm that could only be broken if her soul mate came. After thinking, Lucy realized that the charm didn't break because Natsu distracted her... but because he could be the one._

 _Even though Lucy was never the one to really believe in soulmates and the one if Crux had not done research on it for her. Then she joined Fairy Tail. She really owed it all to Natsu._

 _Staying true to herself, she did not let herself be consumed by the idea that Natsu could be her one, after all... it was Natsu after all._

 _Natsu's... he's loud and violent. He doesn't have manners and he's perverted. He's stubborn and dense. But he saved me... and he's my nakama. He's sweet and caring. And he's my bestfriend._

 _Long before Lucy had realized it, she had started to unconcsiously like Natsu even when she herself was in denial of it._

 _But the people around her never failed to remind her that Natsu could be the one._

 _Coming out from her daze, Lucy decided that she wasn't afraid of the idea of confessing to Natsu anymore. He was dense enough that she could play it off if he didn't get it._

 _"Alright Levy. Should we do it on National Singles Day? That way we can celebrate it if we'll still be single."_

 _Levy nodded. "Let's do that then, Lu-chan."_

 _The girls hugged each other tightly before releasing. "Ne Lu-chan..."_

 _"What is it Levy."_

 _"I'm glad that you're my bestfriend."_

 _The girls giggled before settling down on the bed to discuss more of the details._

Deciding that it's been long enough since she's been on the floor, Lucy stood up and got ready for a brand new day.

...

...

.

 **5 days until the date.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Greetings! I've been trying to get used to using again lol... I've forgotten how to use quite many things. Originally I was going to make this a one shot... but I decided to change it up a bit. Expect NALU & GALE 3**

 **P.S. Here's the link to the Youtube video that inspired me to write this: watch?v=L_cDZUm2sgY 3**

 **\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ENJOY! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Levy woke up unusally happy and energetic. Hopping into the shower, she heard her new favorite song, "All of Me" play. Humming the addicting high notes chorus, she thought about the dream she had. Oh was it a very, very good dream.

 _It started off as every other day at the guild. Normal. Loud. Crazy and a mad ton of fighting. The usual. But this time, Levy and Gajeel sat far away from the fight, ignoring the broken tables and chairs. Droy and Jet wasn't attatched to Levy's side like they usually were, so it was just the two of them. Occasionally Lily would sit in between the light blue haired girl and the dragon slayer but would leave after getting tired of the silence._

 _Levy was doing what she usually did. Reading a newly released book or one that Lucy lend to her. Gajeel sat quietly next to her with his arms crossed and eyes closed like he was thinking about something hard._

 _From far away, it looked like they are ignoring each other but really, they were enjoying each other's prescence without admitting it._

 _That was how they're always are. Aware of each other's prescence and feelings but never admitting to each other. Levy would sometimes nod, a small smile on her face. Gajeel would plaster a smirk. It was as if they were talking to each other through their minds; words were not needed._

 _Then_ _ **BAM!**_

 _A combination of fire and icicles plummeted in between the two mages. Levy let out a startled "Eeek" before falling off her seat completely. Whereas Gajeel made no movement. The icicles then melted into puddles of hot water covering the whole side of the guild. Levy flinched a little as the hot water burned her skin, leaving a red mark._

 _Gajeel stood up and picked Levy by the back of her dress, but not before sending a metal punch to the two troublemakers._

 _As Gajeel rushed to the sink in the kitchen, behind the bar, he set Levy down gently on the table before wetting a towel with cold water._

 _Nothing was said between them. Levy didn't comment about how hot the water was to burn her. Gajeel didn't say anything as he wring the towel of its dripping water._

 _Cold meets hot as Levy watched Gajeel pay close attention to her burn on her left arm. After a few more dabs, he threw the towel into the sink and turned to her._

 _His once burning red eyes were now passionate. "Sorry shrimp, didn't mean to hurt you again... If I knew! I would have moved you."_

 _"Gajeel, this is nothing! It doesn't hurt much."_

 _"...Much..."_

 _Gajeel's face move closer to Levy as they stared into each other's eyes._

 _He's so close... just a little bit more... an inch..._

 **BEEP BEEP BEEEP BEEP**

Gajeel's face faded away as the young mage retain consciousness. Feeling giddy, she continued to roll around in her bed, giggling uncontrollably.

She wasn't shy anymore. After all, it wasn't her first time dreaming about the big, long haired man. These kind of dreams has been coming back to her since the day he told her that they should team up for missions.

Finishing showering, Levy got dressed and headed down the stairs to the dinning room. Usually she's always the first one to wake up and wait in the dinning area. Erza loved to sleep in. But her definition of sleeping in is til 9am. And that rarely happens. Wendy and Carla can usually be seen roaming the halls at 9:30am. Cana would usually leave the guild late and wake up later at noon the following day. Juvia... she doesn't really know about her. She comes and goes on her own but she never misses breakfast.

Checking the grandfather clock in the living room: 7:00am. Breakfast was served at 8am. Deciding to wait in the living room, Levy picked a book out from the shelf and settling in one of the couches.

The book she held was a book about a modern couple who got into a car accident in a world where magic didn't exist. The male died while the girl became blind. The book explains the struggles she has to go through losing her soul mate. It's genre is also supernatural since the boy came back to tell her how much she loves her but cannot take her with him because he wants her to live.

"But in the end, love always finds a way..." Levy closed the book, tears dripping down her face at the book's ending.

Placing the book back on the shelf, she stared at the title: **It Hurts.**

Wiping her tears, she glanced at the clock again, 7:45am. Suprisingly, it had taken her a while to read the 800+ page book. Leaving the room, she headed towards the dinning room where the aroma of eggs and french toast was coming from.

A woman dressed in warm clothing was setting the table as Levy walked in, getting to work in placing orange juice on the table.

"Good morning Levy-san."

"Good morning Juvia. And I told you that you can just call me Levy!"

The woman closed her eyes and gave a shy laugh before finishing setting the table.

Both of them sat down, facing each other as nothing but the smell of breakfast clouded the room. Bacon, eggs, toast, french toast, omelet, peanut butter and jelly... Levy's stomach can name it all.

Juvia on the other hand was staring at the other girl intently. Noticing this, Levy mentally hushed her stomach's cries.

"Is something bothering you Juvia?"

Not knowing she was staring, Juvia turned away slightly, "Ah sorry, Juvia was staring wasn't I... But..."

"But? Mhhmm?"

"Juvia was wondering about Gajeel."

"Gajeel? Why?"

"Gajeel consults with Juvia on many occasions. But Juvia doesn't understand why Gajeel does not consult Levy-san herself!"

"EHH? Juvia what are you talking about?"

"Juvia is talking about... about how Gajeel has romantic feelings for you, Levy-san. Sometimes it drives Juvia crazy that Juvia is spending time with Gray-sama but Gajeel acquires Juvia's attention! What if... what would Gray-sama think of Juvia and Gajeel?"

Levy covered her face in an attempt to fight off her red blushing. The sound of plates clanking as they're being set down made Levy open again. By then, Erza, Wendy and Carla was staring at the two blue haired girls questioningly.

"Erza, Wendy, Carla, good morning..." Levy muttered, wondering if they had heard of their conver-

"I see, Levy. You're having relationship problems as well. Well, what is it? Do you need advice or lessons?"

The scarlet haired girl began to tie her long hair up just as Wendy took a sip of orange juice. In a soft voice, "If it's love sickness, that's one thing I can't cure. I'm very sorry Levy-san."

Carla continued siping her tea cup elegantly, ignoring the conversation in whole.

"N-No it's not like that!" Levy waved her hands dramatically. "Guys... it's just... I don't want to look stupid in front of him."

The whole table let out a gasp. "Levy-san! Juvia doesn't mean that!"

"That's right Levy-san, you're the smartest wizard I know!"

"Don't tell yourself that, Levy." Erza had began buttering her toast as she said this.

Carla once again ignored the girls.

Levy's eyes soften, "Thanks guys. But I'm still not sure if I can confess to him..."

Suprised, the girls looked at her in shock. Even Carla opened one of her eyes, setting the tea cup down gently.

"C-Confessed?" Erza gripped the buttered toast tightly in her grip, a small blush shading her face.

Taking a deep breath, Levy picked up her utensils and began cutting her omelet. "Yes, it's something I've been thinking about for awhile."

The sound of the knife doing its job was the only sound in the room before the girls began squeeling.

"WHEN WILL YOU BE DOING THIS LEVY-SAN/LEVY."

Ezra's exclaimed sounded more like a demand that a question, dominating the voices.

A sweat dropped appeared on Levy, "Uh... it's not decided when yet... I still have to think..."

"THINK? What do you still have to think about? You must hurry and do it so we can celebrate."

Erza simply bit her toast as she finished, staring at Levy intently, looking for signs of disagreement.

"What if I get rejected?" Levy voiced her fears.

"Juvia gives Levy-san her word that Gajeel will not reject your feelings."

Juvia smiled warmly at her fellow Fairy Tail guild member. Levy smiled slightly befoe turning her attention to the barely eten omelet that still had steam coming out of it.

"I was actually going to go see Lu-chan to talk about it later on to-"

"I see! What a great idea, Levy. We should get Lucy to confess to Natsu as well."

Silence echoed in the room as the girls began to grin widely, creepily. A light laughter can be heard at the doorway to the room.

"Mirajane!" The girls shouted, suprised at the sudden white girl's appearance.

The Strauss oldest was usually the first one up early in order to maintain the guild's appearance and bar. She hardly had breakfast with the other residents.

"Oh, I was actually coming back to give Lisanna something but I couldn't help but overheard your conversation." The mage sat down at the head of the table, grinning demonically. "Get Natsu and Lucy together, huh?"

Before Levy can say anything, Mirajane had begun drooling and it wasn't due to the smell of food. "Heheheheheh. I have been waiting for this moment ever since a long time ago. MWAHAHHAHAHA HEHEHEHEH."

Barely containing her happy feelings, Mirajane pulled out a white rolled up paper. "I've been planning their get to together for a while, so I have a few plans. But never would I have imagined Levy would also be getting together with Gajeel as well."

Mirajane placed her palm on her cheek, her eyes forming stars.

"Hmph, let's see what you've got Mira."

"Alright! Let's get down to business." Mirajane unrolled the paper.

Levy couldn't help herself, "To defeat the huns..."

The girls ignored Levy as they began to talk and argue each other. Levy had read about it in a book. The book called, "Mulan" was about a girl who proved others wrong that girls can fight too. And she in the end became a hero.

 **\- - - - - - - - - - - - -Sometime Later - - - - - - - - - - -**

"Let's go with this!"

"Mhmm. That's good."

"Juvia agrees with this plan."

"This is fun, Carla."

"Indeed it quite is, Wendy."

The five girls looked at Levy with beaming eyes before dragging her into their circle.

"This is how it's going to be, Levy." Mirajane pointed at each drawings.

 **\- - - - - - - - - - - - Sometime Even Later- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"Alright Levy? Make sure you tell Lucy to do it on this day. We'll plan the celebration. You just have to lure her and make the promise." Erza patted Levy's back as they walked her to the door.

"Oooooh this isn't going to be so fun watching everyone's reactions!" Mirajane waved happily goodbye to Levy. "Remember, we'll create the distractions, you just have to react to it!"

Levy breathed out a sigh, giving them a back hand wave as she headed towards a certain blonde mage's apartment, feeling the extra key Mirajane had given her in her pocket.

The birds chirped excitedly under the trees' cool shade. The sun was practically burning holes into her back.

Smiling slightly, the mage thought about the idea of Nalu finally coming to life.

It was indeed a beautiful day to do this.

 **A/N: I don't really know when's the next time I'll update lol... But it's summer for me here, so maybe soon? :) Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Suprise! I'm back ... ish lol. Even though I don't get reviews, I know that people do read my stories which just makes me happy!**

 **For those who are curious about It Hurts, it's actually a song by Yangpa and here's the link to it: watch?v=HSDaLntzIe8**

 **^ That song/MV was my very first one, an intro to the kpop world. Sorry that I couldn't find an eng subs that goes with the MV tho.**

* * *

The guild with the name Fairy Tail was its usual, a rowdy morning. The people passing by looked on curiously while chuckling, "The strongest guild of all Fiore."

But nevertheless, the people of Magnolia are glad to have a guild such as Fairy Tail. They wouldn't have it any other way. Especially the 7 years that Fairy Tail's members have been gone was the toughest for not only the guild but the people of Magnolia as well.

Although it was tiring to hear news that Fairy Tail's Salamander and the Strongest Team wrecked havoc whereever they go, but it just wouldn't be normal if Fairy Tail became a normal, boring guild like the others.

The saddest times were when Fairy Tail didn't cause a ruckus.

That being said, roars of laughter can be heard from inside the slight crack of the large doors.

Saying the guild was normal and is going about its usual routine would be sort of a lie. From first glance, the guild looked clean and not broken. The guild members all sat merrily, talking to each other. At least the elder members that is.

It was almost lunchtime at noon, 11:13am to be exact is the current time... yet the female guild members were no where to be seen.

Gajeel stood closest to the doors, leanning back against the wall with his eyes closed and arms crossed. Lily stood in the same position as his partner but would glance at the long haired dragon slayer every few minutes before repositioning again. He didn't even move when a certain spiked pink hair person passed him.

Gray had an unusual aura around him. He was in the same position as Gajeel except sitting down... with his clothes on next to the request board. His usual stripper routine, didn't happen, shocking everyone although the other guild members try not to show it. He didn't even try to pick a fight with Natsu when he walked by, heading to the bar.

Happy sat at the bar nibbling his fish, looking around for a certain feline to show off his fish. When he didn't find her, he slumped against the table, still nibbling his fish. Happy didn't even greet his partner, irking the Salamander a bit.

Oddly enough, Mirajane wasn't the one tending to the bar today but Kinana was present, serving food to the members.

Natsu sniffed his surroundings... It smelled gloomy and something else... something like lonely...

Realizing this, Natsu let out a small chuckle, not bringing any attention to himself. _So that's what was wrong with the guild today. They're all gloomy the girls aren't here._

Speaking of girls, he's reminded of what happened this morning with a certain blonde girl. Placing a finger on his chin, he tried to think of what could be wrong with Lucy so early in the morning. Had he done something to tick her off?

It couldn't be. All he did was visited the mage like he did every day.

"Mhhhmmm..." It was no use. All the thinking was making Natsu even more confused and even caused him a headache.

Leaning against the bar, he let his head rest for a bit in case he needed to think more later. With his eyes focused on the guild's doors, he let himself relax a bit.

That is until Happy decided to move from his spot to sit in the way of Natsu's view.

"Happy!" Natsu whined at the blue Exceed, slightly pushing him out of the way, but he wouldn't budge.

"Ne ne, Natsu, you know, where do you think Carla is? I want to give her my fish." Happy stared at the groaning pink haired mess, waiting for his partner's response.

"Happy... I don't know. Maybe she's still at the dormitory with Wendy. They probably woke up late."

The cat stopped nibbling to listen to the answer. "Ne ne, do you think she's sick Natsu?"

"I don't know Happy."

Standing up, Happy tucked his half eaten fish into his bag before sprouting his wings in a hurry. "I'm going to go check on her!"

Relieved he could see the doors again, Natsu relaxed against the table.

Natsu barely got a moment of peace before someone wearing dark colored clothing blocked his vision again. This time, Natsu merely turned his head the other way, not wanting to deal with the person.

"Oi, Natsu, don't ignore me, stupid."

Natsu sighed, silently promising himself he was going to handle this in a civilized matter. Hopefully without fighting involved. He just wasn't in the mood today.

"What do you want Gray..." Natsu trailed off, not bothering to face the dark colored hair man in fear he was going to strip off any second.

But Gray wouldn't have it, even going as far as to shake Natsu's shoulder, "Oi look at me. I need to talk to you!"

Frustrated by Gray's attempts, Natsu's reflex was to punch him in the face. And that's what he did. With fire.

So long his promise as Natsu stood, finally facing Gray who was on the floor, icing his face.

"Gray you bastard! What do you want ice princess?!" Natsu roared, his fists bursting with flames.

The other guild members sweat dropped laughing off their encounter. Now this was normal. The guild just wasn't the same if Natsu and Gray wasn't always fighting.

Gray sighed and got up, standing in front of the flaming Natsu. "Chill Natsu. I don't feel like fighting today."

Natsu's flames flickered before going completely out, he nodded, leaning against the bar, still keeping an eye on the doors.

"What did you want." Natsu said nonchalantly.

It didn't even irk Gray the way Natsu was being, instead he led it slide. Heck it led everything slide today. Macao had commented on where Juvia was since she was usually waiting for him at the guild before he would even get there.

 _Juvia..._ Gray wondered where she was. It wasn't like her to not be at the guild. In fact it wasn't like her to not be his side. The guild just wasn't the same without her. He had waited for her quietly at the table she likes, but she has yet to shown up. And he wasn't getting kind of worried...

"...ish..." Gray muttered out loud, unbeknowst to him.

Natsu didn't bother to question him about it. A chill ran down his spine as he realized he had just punched Gray and Erza wasn't here to lecture him about it... Where was everyone today? Even Erza wasn't here...

Shaking his head, to clear his mind, Gray faced Natsu once again. "Look uh... Natsu, we've known each for a long time now, so don't laugh at me okay?"

Natsu looked at Gray, nodding at his sudden seriousness, waving for him to continue. "Do you think Juvia's okay?"

"Why? Do you think she's not okay?" Natsu arched his eyebrow at the fidgeting Gray.

"Well... it's just that today... feels different... and you kno-"

Natsu stopped him with a hand, "I can't believe you are asking me about this. Just go see her at the dormitory. Geez. Go on, go."

Gray seemed to have regain his confidence and headed for the guild doors, "Natsu, you bastard! Listen to me once in a while... but I owe you one."

"Owe me one' for what." Natsu muttered to himself. All he did was tell him what he would do if Lucy didn't show up.

Speaking of Lucy, she still hadn't shown up!

Checking the time, again, it was 11:30am. He had waited more than 15 minutes!

Groaning, he slumped against the bar, hoping no one was going to bother him anymo-

It was just wishful thinking. He thought too soon as Gajeel began to move towards him with Lily in tow. It was odd that everyone was coming to him to talk.

"Oi Salamander, we need to talk."

Gajeel took his stance in front Natsu, peering at him through his red eyes, watching his every move, sniffing his scent. His nose flared as he uncrossed his arms, and crossed them again, trying to look intimidating.

"What, are you wondering where Levy is too?" Natsu stood up, once again.

"Yeah, and by the smells of it, you know where she's been."

Natsu shook his head. He did smell Levy's scent earlier at Lucy's but it wasn't strong. She was there at one point before he came but had left before.

"I was at Lucy's. I smelled it there. But have no idea where she is now."

Not wanting to miss a chance to tease the iron dragon slayer, Natsu siddled beside him, "So you missing Levy? What's wrong, feeling lonely without her?"

Gajeel lost his stance, becoming flustered. "Ack no, I mean it's just that the guild's different. Can't you feel it? Even bunny girl isn't here."

He did feel it. It was different without everyone else here. But it was especially different without Lucy.

"Welp, I don't know Gajeel. I'm waiting for Lucy so we can go on a job."

Gajeel crossed his arms and walked away, with Lily beside him. "I'll just go take a stroll then."

Natsu shrugged, glaring at the man's figure.

"WHAT! How rude. At least Gray had the decency to thank me! Oi Gajeel!" Natsu shot straight for Gajeel but was instead knocked to the side with Gajeel's iron arm.

The guild became quiet before bursting into laughter.

This was indeed what the guild is suppose to be like. This was Fairy Tail after all. It wouldn't be 'normal' if Natsu didn't get knocked out.

 **\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - With Lucy- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Lucy had decided to forego going to the guild today so she had sent Loke to give Natsu the message. Instead, she's currently continuing the her novel. After Natsu had left, she had a burst of new ideas to apply to her story.

In the background, music is playing as Lucy hums along to it. The pen swiftly dances on the paper as Lucy's eyes sparkles, reading her novel.

 _My head's under water_  
 _But I'm breathing fine_  
 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

 **\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - With Levy - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"I can't believe Lu-chan agreed to this!" Levy stopped in the middle of the road, spinning around while looking at the blue sky. "Alright, I can do this!"

The air in town smelled fresh and of spring as she stroll down her favorite street. Fresh baked bread from bakeries lured her nose.

"Good late morning Levy!" The baker greet Levy as she walked in the bakery.

"Hello Mr. Baker. I was walking by and your baking smelled so good so I couldn't help myself." Levy gave the older man a smile while scratching the back of her head.

"That's quite alright, Levy. In fact, I was wondering if you can do something for me."

Levy nodded, walking up to the counter.

"You see, my wife is at the bookstore right now, and I wanted to bring lunch to her but I haven't found anyone to take care of the store today, so can you go instead of me? Oh and I hear she has new books that was just shipped in today. Can you please?"

"Of course, sir! Leave it to me."

"Oh and not a worry, I'll make your lunch too as payment for helping me, is that alright?"

"Yes. Heheheh, thank you Mr. Baker."

"Not a worry." After packing the lunch bags, Mr. Baker waved goodbye to Levy.

"Hmmmm... food and books... maybe I'll stay for awhile and visit the guild later."

Levy hums to her favorite song as she walked down the street of Magnolia, to the bookstore.

' _Cause all of me_  
 _Loves all of you_  
 _Love your curves and all your edges_  
 _All your perfect imperfections_  
 _Give your all to me_  
 _I'll give my all to you_  
 _You're my end and my beginning_  
 _Even when I lose I'm winning_  
 **\- - - - - - - - - - - - -Back at the Fairy Tail Dormitory - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
"Hey Mirajane, when are you going back to the guild." Erza sat in the living room, sipping her cup of tea. By now, everyone was awake. Lisanna and Cana had joined them when Levy left.

"Hmmm... Maybe later? I'm sure the guild can hold itself up without me there." Mirajane thought about it along with everyone else for a second.

"Oi oi, won't that mean Natsu and Gray and Gajeel would be alone there without you two to hold them back?" Cana jugged down alcohol from a barrel.

"I'm sure Lucy can take care of them, if anything." Lisanna pointed out.

Wendy nodded reassuringly.

"Juvia will be going to the guild now then. Juvia misses Gray-sama and Juvia is sure Gray-sama misses Juvia as well!"

The female mages let out a laugh as Juvia headed out the door and to the guild before anyone had a chance to bid her 'see you later's.

"That Juvia, she's like a maiden in love." Mirajane cupped her face, staring at Juvia's retreating figure admiringly.

Erza nodded, "I agree. Gray's lucky to have her."

Wendy smiled at Carla as they enjoy quiet time at the dormitory.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the end of this chapter! Thanks for reading. Have a nice day~**

 **P.S. I have no idea how long this story is going to be...**

 **P.P.S. Omg, I figured out how to make the horizontal line thingy lolol... I'm such a noob.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for coming back!**

 **P.S. This story does not have a planned plot for it. I'm just writing it as I go xD...**

 **Yup, yup!**

 **Enjoy the chapter! :)**

 **\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Chapter 4 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

 **4 days left...**

Lucy ended up not going to the guild after all. And Natsu didn't come to her bed either. She had a good night sleep, a normal one, in a long time. Well since she's met Natsu.

The good night sleep had taken away stress she accumulated from Levy's suprise visit. Although it was good, Lucy had always woken up freezing without her personal heater there to snugg-

"What are you thinking, Lucy?" Lucy pesters herself as she sat straight up in bed, throwing the blankets to the side. "Be happy that Natsu didn't come last night... Who knows what my reaction would be if he did."

What would her reaction be? Oh she knows herself too well how she would have reacted. She'd enjoy the warmth Natsu's body would be giving off, snuggle closer, her face in his chest. She would think it was a dream her mind manifested for her. It was her deepest desire to wake up to Natsu holding her close, tightly, making her feel safe... Perhaps she wouldn't even kick him out of bed and give him a lecture.

No.

She wouldn't have.

Instead, she'll enjoy their closeness, maybe even taking advantage of Natsu to trace his every line of his face. Stroking his hair. Maybe even... even touching his rough jawline... then she'd move to his lips...

But she was glad he didn't come. Because then, he would have definitely caught her doing those acts. And she would be embarassed. And Natsu being Natsu will question her about it until he got answers that'll satisfy him.

Natsu wasn't dumb. He was just gifted with denseness about any romantic feelings/relationships ever!

Sure when he was little he was more aware of it since he had Lisanna making advances towards him. However, now he's different. It's like he's become immune to it. Or maybe it was just Lucy herself, that he's become immune to.

"I'm just his nakama, after all." Lucy muttered, depressingly.

Ah yes, nakama. Natsu was the king of it! Nakamas was the source of his strength to defeat the evil villains. Nakamas are the reason why Natsu continues to fight.

Glancing at the clock, it was 10am. She had slept later than she usually did. Which makes sense since Natsu usually keeps her warm at night, but when morning comes, it's like she's in an oven. There's also Happy who makes it his mission to wake early to take pictures and maybe laugh at their sleeping positions.

She was sure Happy had a couple of pictures hidden away in his little green bag just waiting for a perfect chance to use it. How else did Mirajane obtained her sleeping photos when she goes on missions. Man, was those photos of her not pretty.

Noticing that she had to pay for rent the day before she was supposed to 'confess', Lucy decided she would need to go on a mission.

"Hopefully I can do it by myself so that I don't have to be with Natsu and Happy."

Lucy grabbed her towel and clothes and headed for the bathroom.

 **\- - - - - - - ***** - - - - - - - - - -45 mins later - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"That was perfect, just what I needed."

Lucy had emerged from the bathroom fresh and ready to tackly any mission she's about to go on. She had decided to wear a simple outfit, covering her curves and cleavage perfectly. Shorts that came to her knee and a purple t-shirt that was short in the front and long in the back and of course her boots and whip.

Deciding that she should pack a backpack of neccesities and clothes in case she won't be coming back, she closed her door and summoned Plue for company to the guild.

"Now that I think about it, isn't it odd, Plue? I haven't heard or seen Natsu since yesterday morning... But then again he's probably gone on a mission, right?"

The small spirit responded excitingly, "Plue plue!" (You're probably right!)

"Haha maybe." Lucy brightened up as she got to the front of the guild.

Before she can take a step towards the guild, the doors burst open to reveal a fireball heading her way.

"EEEEK" Lucy screamed before barely dodging the ball. Anger taking control, she marched into the guild to see Natsu trying to land a punch at Laxus.

A sweat dropped appeared on Lucy's face at the scene. Scurrying to Mirajane's side at the bar, Lucy sat down, ordering a smoothie. While waiting for Mirajane to come back, Lucy had picked out a mission, ready to go. Hopefully without Natsu noticing.

"Pssst Lucy...!" Lucy looked over to Mirajane holding her smoothie in a cup, but motioned her to the back of the bar with her waving hand and leaving before Lucy could stand.

"What is it, Mirajane?" Lucy asked with a worry look once Mirajane stopped at the kitchen, still holding the request job in her hand.

"I just wanted to check up on you. I heard you didn't come to the guild yesterday and Natsu waited for you all day." Mirajane handed Lucy her strawberry banana smoothie before placing a hand on Lucy's shoulder, noticing her backpack.

"Oh my, are you heading somewhere?"

Lucy nodded slightly, feeling a bit guilty. Perhaps Loke was late in delivering her message to Natsu. "I wasn't really feeling well yesterday, but I'm fine now!" Lucy gave a light laugh, "And I'm planning on going on this mission."

Lucy handed the white girl the request for a look-over.

The request was perfect for Lucy. It would pay her rent and she'd have left over money as well. The person requested a female mage to help administer a school's magic test in Hargeon. It would be a two day mission, but she'll be back to pay her rent... and to confess...

Mirajane nodded, "But are you going alone? What about Natsu?"

Lucy was quick to point out that the person only requested a female mage, not leaving any room for Natsu to be able to come. "Besides, he'd probably just show off and ruin the test."

The girls laughed, agreeing that that sounded just like Natsu.

"Alrighty then Lucy. I'm sure you'll do great! If you need anything, don't hesistate to talk to me. About ANYTHING. ANYTHING AT ALL."

 _Yes Lucy, especially about you confessing to Natsu... please tell me about your feelings._ Mirajane smiled before returning back to the bar, waiting on orders.

When Lucy got back to the bar, Laxus was sitting with the Raijinshu giving him compliments are his strength. On the other side of them was a pile of broken tables and chairs, on top of a pink haired mage. As Lucy got closer, she saw it was Natsu snoring away.

"Hmm, he looks cute when he's asleep."

Not staying by his side too long, since the last she did that, she received a punch from him, Lucy found Happy sitting with Carla and Wendy.

Bidding them hello, Lucy gave Happy a fish and a piece of paper, "Hey Happy. Do you mind giving this Natsu once he wakes up?"

"Okay Lucy! But where are you going?" Happy notices her backpack as he accepts the fish and paper.

"Hmmm... I'm going on a mission." Lucy whispered quietly, afraid that Natsu would hear in his sleep.

"Eeh!? Why aren't you asking us to go with you?!" Happy gave Lucy a side glance.

Lucy patted Happy softly, "Because I need it for rent and I don't want Natsu to wreck a whole town. I won't be gone long. Just to give him the note once he wakes up. Thanks Happy!"

Lucy left without saying goodbye, rushing to the train station. Once she bought a ticket and found her seat, she could finally relax.

There was no way Natsu can wake up and follow her now.

 **\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - ***Sometime after Lucy Left.**** - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Natsu woke up with a pounding headache and something heavy on him. Scrambling to get up, he groggily open his eyes to see a blue cat staring at him.

"You woke up Natsu!"

Cheers can be heard throughout the guild. "Finally!" "It took you long enough Natsu!" "At least he woke up earlier this time!" "There's always next time Natsu!"

Clutching the side of his head, he leaned against the wall, glaring at a smirking Laxus.  
"Good thing you woke up, Natsu. I almost had to tell Wendy to heal you." The leader of Raijinshu smirked, walking away with the rest of the members.

"Laxus teme! I'll get you- OW- next time!"

"Natsuuuu calm down!" Happy grabbed his partner's leg gently.

"I'm fine Happy..." Sniffing the air, Natsu stood up automatically, sniffing the spot where he was just seconds ago.

Happy stayed behind, fidgeting.

"Hey Happy, was Lucy here?"

Natsu didn't have to look back to know that Happy nodded. "Where'd she go? She was - sniff- just here."

Happy rummaged through his bag, looking for Lucy's note. "Hold on Natsu... nope... this is fish... half eaten fish... fish... OH! Here it is."

Grabbing the note, Happy placed it in Natsu's hand, stepping back waiting for Natsu to explode.

Lucy's scent was coming from the note as Natsu opened it. _Why do I get a bad feeling about this..._

Hi Natsu!

As you can probably guess, I did visit the guild today... For a mission. I'm sorry that I didn't invite you and Happy along! I really need the money for rent. It's a two day mission job, don't try to come join me, I won't forgive you.

See you,

Love Lucy.

"I don't get it... why didn't she ask me... We always go on missions together. We're a team..." Natsu stared at the note, rereading it again. And again. And again until Happy managed to drag him to a nearby table.

Sensing his change in demeanor, Happy left to get him an ice bag... and space.

When Happy came back, Natsu was a gloomy, brooding mess. Sighing, Happy sat in front of Natsu's blank state.

"Lucy will come back Natsu. If you want, I'll give you my fish so cheer up!"

Natsu shook his head slowly and stood up, dragging his feet against the wooded floor.  
"Natsu?"

The fire mage stopped, turning slightly. "I'm going back home to rest."

Then Natsu left the guild feeling sad and lonely.

"Lucy..." Natsu sighed before heading back to his house.

* * *

 **A/N: Glad to see you guys made it!**

 **Lol... I feel like my chapters are getting longer and longer...**

 **Anyways, please stay tune for the next chapter!**

 **P.S. Even tho I say I don't really care about the reviews, but I also want to know your input on how the story's going so far. What do you think?**

 **I mean I did come back to after a year or so.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hiiiii! Here's another chapter! I must say, I'm proud of myself for being consistent with writing and updating lol.**

 **Anyways, for those who are wanting to know when they'll confess... well only time wil tell. xD But please keep reading heheheh :)**

 **Oh and the story is T rated for inappropiate words (bad words).**

* * *

 **\- - - - - The Message- - - - -**

Lucy had summoned me to send a message to Natsu at the guild. Honestly, does Natsu really need to know the reason why she's not going to the guild today? No, right? No he doesn't. So I don't really see why Lucy needs to worry about him so much. After all, is he really going to be waiting around for her? Heck, he's probably gone and done something stupid that cause him to be knocked out right now.

 _Hmmm he's probably fighting with Gray right now..._

"Alright Loke? If you don't mind going that is." Lucy stood in front of me, a worried look on her face.

What can I do but to accept? Lucy is asking me for a favor after all.

"Not to worry, my lovely Lucy. I will do as you wish." Bowing slightly, I transported to halfway to the guild. I needed time to time... and maybe even snoop.

Pulling the envelope out of my blazer, I peer at its contents. Short letter, quick writing, and a lot of sorry's.

"My my, Lucy, this is definitely not how you should play this confessing game." Grinning slightly, instead of going to the guild, I headed to the bakery where they make Erza's favorite cakes; exactly where Erza is now.

We spirits although can not pass through the gate on our record most of the time except for exceptional ones such as I and Virgo, but that does not we can not eavesdrop on our Master's conversations. We have an unbreakable. A bond of trust, love, and friendship. Or as Aquarious calls it, a bond that allows us to eavesdrop on Lucy. But I see it as a bond for me to know what she's feeling.

And lately, Lucy has been feeling bothered and confused. Many times she would blush out of nowhere and start talking to herself. Sometime she would even voice her thoughts into her diary. Of course we know what she says and where she hid it as well.

We know everything about what's happening to Lucy. Even though we have this bond, Lucy cannot eavesdrop on us. It's only a one way bond. Lucky for us, most times.

Because I and the other spirits are sure Lucy wouldn't want anyone knowing how she's feeling... Especially a _certain someone_.

"That's why I'm doing this Lucy... for you."

Sensing the scarlet head on the move, I decided to meet her there. In a flash, I stood in front of Erza and Cana who were suprise of my sudden appearance.

"Loke." Erza blinked twice while Cana waved flirtingly at me. Surely she's drunk since she wouldn't do that if she was sober.

Flipping the bangs out of my face, I reacted to how I do when I'm around beautiful women. Sometimes I can't help it. It's like Gray's stripping thing, it's a habit I have developed from surviving in the human world. And of course my good looks also gives me a huge ego as well.

"Good afternoon, beautiful ladies. I couldn't help but notice your prescence and rushed myself all the way over here."

Draping my arm around Cana's shoulders, I made extra sure to not touch Erza. I wouldn't want to become like Natsu and Gray whenever Erza gets angry. That's goal as of right now: Don't piss Erza off.

"Hehehehehhhh Lokeeeeyyyy ... *hic* Long tiiiime no seeee." Cana drunkly smiled, ruffling my use to be perfect hair. "*hic* Heeey, your hair is soooooft... heh..."

"Ugh Cana! You ruined the mood."

I was too occupied with the card mage to notice Erza had a spear pointed to the side of my head. Her hand tightly gripped my shoulder, menacingly.

"Loke, surely you didn't come all the way here to mess around? We're very busy as of now. State your business, unless you would like to be _ruffled_. And I assure you, it won't be as gentle as Cana's ruffling your head."

 _Okay Loke. Stay cool. You've never been subjected to Erza's punishments before. You can do this. Play it cool. DON'T PISS ERZA OFF...ANYMORE THAN THIS._

"Ah right! I was suppose to deliver a letter to Natsu from Lucy..."

"Yes, and?" Painfully aware of the spear moving closer to my head, I slowly stopped the advancement with my index and middle finger.

She allowed it to be moved away from my face and fell beside her but ready to attack at any given moment.

"... And I thought that I wanted to be part of this whole 'Lucy confessing to Natsu' shenanigan."

Erza relaxed but not before widening her eyes, "How do you know about that? Surely Lucy doesn't talk about those kinds of things with you."

"You're quite right! She doesn't, which is a shame. But you see, Erza, between the spirits and Lucy, we have a bond. The type of bond that allows us spirits to know exactly what she's feeling and when her emotions are strong enough, we can listen to her conversations. It's quite an useful bond for when we need to know if our Lucy is ever in dang-"

"AAAAH!"

 _What was that?_ I was in the middle of talking and all of a sudden something flew past me. It was so fast that I couldn't to see what it was. And if I was standing a little bit to the left, it would be my body against the stone wall.

Looking at the spear, I noticed it was the same spear Erza had pointed me with. All of a sudden, the minacious aura from being me made sense.

 _Should I turn around? Should I not? I'm kinda scare to..._

"Loke." Erza's commanding tone had me turning around faster than Scorpio's sandstorm.

"Y-yes Erza!" I crunched down, slowly planning my escape, forgetting what I had origninally came here to do.

Now I know how frighten Natsu and Gray must have feel in order to fake getting along with each other. Erza's a demon! She looks like one too, with her scarlet hair flowing around her, her bangs covering her left eye... leaving her right eye turning into a red eye!

"You were... EAVESDROPPING ON LUCY?" Erza roared, shaking the ground.

"Whooo go Erza!" Cana cheered on the side, as if she knew this was how their encounter was going to result.

Whipping my head make eye contact with Cana, I beggingly yelled, "Cana, help me please! Save me from this bakemono!"

Cana simply turned to the side and jugged down the rest of her flask.

 _Ugh... What did I do wrong... I was just showing off..._

"I won't forgive you Loke. Come! I will teach you how to respect a young maiden's privacy!" Erza charged towards me, spinning her spear to gain acceleration.

Giving up, I shouted the one thing I hope would be enough to stop her. "There's still Lucy's note!"  
Covering my handsome face with both my arms, expecting a collison, but instead Erza simply held her hand out, asking for the note.

"Ah yes. Here you are."

Erza inspected the note's contents along with Cana's eyes.

After finishing, Erza nodded once, understanding what I sought her ought for.

"Thank you for seeking us out Loke. You did a good thing." Erza smiled before trading her spear with a pair of scissors.

"Uh Erza, what are you doing?"

Without answering, she swiftly cut the note into tiny pieces, making sure to count as she cuts. "Hmmm a hundred pieces should be good."

I looked at her in bewilderment. "And what _exactly_ do I do with those pieces?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." Erza tossed the pieces into the trashcan.

"So... what do I do now?"

Erza smiled kindly at the leader of the zodiac, "Simply return to the Spirit World as if you've completed your job. If Natsu is really worried about Lucy not visiting the guild today, then he'll take matter in his own actions and do something about it."

"Ooooh Erzaaaa how naughty, getting Natsu to visit Lucy's apartment."

Erza turned away with a slight blush, "As if Natsu can even do something _naughty_ to Lucy in her apartment. Besides he may be a male, but he's as dense as a rock."

Cana agreed, "Even Gray isn't as dense as he is!"

"Alright then, ladies. Unlike you here, I must return to the Spirit World to rest. I bid goodbye."

* * *

I returned to my world, notifying Lucy and proceed to rest, wondering how in the world Lucy is going to get through to Natsu's thick skull.

Hopefully he's not as dense as everyone says he is...

If he is...

"Lucy, I don't want you to get hurt..." I managed to say before sleep overtook me.

* * *

 **DIIING!**

The sound indicates that Loke had returned to the Spirit World. Patting the key holder on Lucy's desk, she returned to her writing.

"Good, that must mean he got the message to Natsu. Thank you Loke."

A faint voice echoed from her key holder, _"Lucy, I don't want you to get hurt..."_

Lucy smiled softly, silently thanking the spirits for caring about her.

She knows that even if she does get hurt, she'll have her spirits there to comfort her.

"I won't be alone."

"Thank you."

* * *

 **A/N: Yes! I wanted to fill in gaps... lol... yeah I'm just making the story longer than it needs to be. But I'm also testing myself to see if I'm capable of writing multiple chapters since in the past I had problems with that...**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading!**

 **P.S. The next chapter will probably be long...**

 **See you guys next time~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! And as promised, it's long!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It had taken Lucy fours hours to reach Hargeon, the origin of where her request had came from. Four hours. What was suppose to be at most a two hour train ride, turned to four because bandits wanted to take over the train in which Lucy expertly dealt with the situation.

* * *

Halfway to Hargeon, the train was stopped by three bandits hauling the driver to the passengers, demanding them to take off all valuable items and place it in the clothed bag.

Lucy was sitting in the last cabinet and was currently in the middle of reading the climax to "Butterfly" when the train stopped recklessly, almost making Lucy fall out of her seat. The train attendants assure the passengers it might be technical difficulties when an explosion came from the front followed by screaming and shouting.

The cabinet door slammed open and in piled passengers from the front cabinets. They were all screaming something along the lines of, "Bandits!" "We're going to die!" "Bandits are taking over the train!" "Someone help!"

With all the screaming and crowding, it was inevitable that people would start pushing each other. Just when the pushing got out of hand, Lucy stood up, gathering everyone's attention.

"Stop! This isn't helping the situation at hand!" Standing on the table, people are now able to focus their attention on her. But once the pushing stopped, a young teen boy lost his balance and fell against Lucy's table. While trying to grab some sort of solid object to hold on to, he accidently knocked over a tea cup, splashing tea all over the book Lucy was reading.

Clenching her hands into fists, Lucy held back her anger. She had just bought the book from the bookstore at the train station before she boarded and was so looking forward to reading the book.

The book's cover seemed like an old historic book with six boys' shadows gazing up at another boy leaping into the air with the sun setting behind him into the ocean. The leaping boy had butterfly wings sprouting from his back as he leaps, almost as if he was flying.

The book started off with a boy waking up in the middle of the woods who is later joined with six other boys, one video recording them and the adventures they go on. Many of their adventures including having fun and laughing together whether it's playing games from their childhood like Rock-Paper-Scissors, arm wrestling, doggy piling one another, pretending to swords each with sticks, kick the can, dancing, and just enjoying each other's company. Admist all this laughter, the one boy video recording this also records a butterfly also.

Lucy had just barely gotten past the revealation part of one of the boys writing, "You have to survive" on a fogged mirror. Afterwards, the seven boys are seen relaxing together around a campfire, eating pretzels and watching the fire burn. It is at that part where the boy who always are recording them, holds a photo of the ocean, suggesting they should visit there.

Just as Lucy was going to read another part of their adventures, the train stopped and all the commotion had happend.

"Butterfly" is part of a book series, it being the third book. And since the series is ongoing, there hasn't been an official release announcement of just exactly how many books there will be in the series.

Lucy's absolutely furious and sad. A part of her wanted to brush the tea off the book and scold the boy to be carefuly, but another part of her wanted to finish off the bandits quickly so she can return to her book and have the train moving to Hargeon again.

Not being able to choose which to do first, Lucy decided to simply do both.

Pointing at the boy who had tipped the tea, Lucy ordered him to dry the tea off the book. While the boy was doing just that, someone asked, "What makes you think you can handle the bandits? HUH? Why don't we just wait for the police to come and take of this matter."

Lucy glared at the person before answering, "Well sir, you see, I don't have to wait around when I can just do something about this."

"Who do you think you are? What can _you_ do?!"

Lucy smiled and raised her hand in the air, showing off her guild mark. "Fairy Tail mages can do just about _anything_."

Without waiting for a reply back, Lucy hopped outside the window and climbed on top of the train.

Now if this was a moving train, Lucy would not be able to do what she just did. So she's glad the train wasn't moving.

Glancing around her surroundings, Lucy made sure her guard is up for any sneak attacks. Jumping from one cabinet to the other, Lucy grabbed her whip, ready to strike when she reaches the first one where the engine is.

Voices can be heard from inside. Arguing voices to be exact.

It seems like they were arguing on what to do next. They were a trio of bandits dressed in sleek, tight, rubber outfits covering their whole body from the tip of their hair to their toes.

Lucy sighed tiredly realizing she's encountered them before. Experiences of which she's regret ever encountering them. Hopefully she'll be able to defeat the situation quick without being blasted with their farts.

Quietly, she summoned Scorpio to use his sandstorm to blast them outside to the open space. The train had luckily stopped before it was about to cross the bridge.

The trio looked around confusingly before teaming up to announce their name.

"We are the Butt Jiggle Gang! And we won't let you get away without us givng you a whiff of our power!"

But before the bandits can do anything, Lucy summoned Sagittarius. Along with arrows and sandstorm, the spirits managed to knock the bandits out completely. Taking her whip, she wrapped it around the bandits to prevent them from escaping until the authorities came.

 **\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Later- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

After the unsuccessful train raid was cleaned up and the police took the trio away, the train and the passengers had decided to take the time to give their Thanks and appreciation to Lucy who merely said to send their Thanks to the guild.

Following the appreciation, the boy holding onto a book approached Lucy, gently giving her the book before apologizing.

"That was really cool! Are all Fairy Tail mages this cool? I want to join now." The boy excitedly told Lucy his story.

The boy is called Zero. He's travelling to Hargeon to attend a magic school in order to train his abilities and develop skills. He's actually going to the same place Lucy is going.

"Are you traveling alone?" Lucy asked while sipping her tea.

The train had finally decided to move again with all the passengers returning to their respective seats except for Zero.

"Yes! I left my family back home in Magnolia actually. It's weird how living in Magnolia, one can be so ignorant. My parents loved talking about how wonderfuly Fairy Tail is. In their eyes, that guild is strong and admiring. But in my eyes, I thought all you guys did was destroy cities. However that was until I met you. You completely changed my outlook. I've decided that when I graduate from the school, I'll join Fairy Tail."

"That's nice. You can do it."

Lucy placed the book onto the table, far away from Zero and any food substance that can stain the book.

"But Miss Lucy, I only got to see your powers for a brief few seconds. What is your power?"

"Mhmm my power? I think it's quite rare these days. I'm a mage celestial mage."

"Cool! That means you can summon spirits from keys to do your bidding, right?" Zsero leaned against the head rest, "That must be nice, you have so many slaves. You're practically like a pri-"

Lucy slammed her palm down against the table, not able to listen to his gibberish anymore, startling him. "Listen here kid, if you keep thinking that way, you'll never fit in at Fairy Tail. My spirits aren't my _slaves,_ they're my friends, my nakama. We fight along side by side with each other. We help each other when we need help. That's what it means to be a Fairy Tail mage!"

She finished and continue drinking her tea. Zero relaxed again, "Y-Yes Miss Lucy! I'll change my thinking. I'm sorry."

"Ah well, I'm sorry about my outburst. But there's just too many people like you who think that way. Magic isn't suppose to be used my evil doings, it's suppose to be use to help people. Magic is good, not evil and it depends on the user on what they want to do with it."

Lucy looked at Zero who had his hands awkwardly in his lap. "Speaking of which, what is your power, Zero?"

Upon hearing the change of topic and atmosphere, Zero perked up as well, "Now, don't be surpise! My power is that I can turn invisible and other things around me as well, if I wanted to."

Suprise to hear there is such a power, Lucy choked on her own saliva, remembering her own story with being invisible.

"Hey, I warned you not to be suprised! But I know this is an unusual power. That's why I want to go to school to learn how I can develop and use it."

Lucy had manage to calm herself down by now, "You know, you can only learn how to develop your power through experiences. If you ever want to stop by the guild, don't hesitate. We'll welcome you. And you can even make money by going on missions which is exactly why I'm traveling to Hargeon."

"Hmmm I didn't know I had that option too. And the guild is back at home... I'll see. Thanks Miss Lucy."

"Just Lucy is fine. By the way, how old are you? You seem young to me."

"Heheh, I might not look like it, but I'm actually 20 years old~!"

"Oh then even though I'm 20 right now, I'm actually technically older than you."

"HUH? What are you talking about. We're the same age. You just said so yourself."

"Have you ever heard of Fairy Tail's core members returning after 7 years? I'm one of those people."

"I-In-INCREDIBLE! Lucy, you're amazing."

The rest of the time was spent with Lucy and Zero chatting among themselves waiting for the train to arrive at Hargeon Station. They talked of numerous topics to keep themselves busy. At one point they even talked about the book, "Butterfly."

* * *

"Hargeon! We're finally here, Zero! This town sure brings back memories."

Lucy giggled while walking the familiar streets. Nothing has changed but at the same time, there were many changes. The streets were now decorated with trees lining on the street light drape with christmas lights in the color of bright yellow. In the middle of town, where she first met Natsu is now replaced with a cherry blossom tree. The restaurant where she fed Natsu and Happy was still the same; bustling with laughter and people.

"Lucy, do you have fond memories of this place?" Zero had been following Lucy a few feet behind her, examining all of Lucy's expressions when walked upon each place. They had stopped at a balcony that overlooks the city and the pier, watching the ocean.

"Yes, I do. It's where I first met Fairy Tail."

"Huh? Fairy Tail is in Magnolia."

"Uh uh. Have you ever heard of the mage who goes by the name of 'Salamander'?"

A lightbulb clicked in Zero's head, "Ah, the pink haired mage who eats fire? He's famous among the neighborhood of where I live. I heard that whenever there's an accidental fire, they don't send the firefighters but we call him."

Lucy couldn't help but laugh out loud. It seems like the perfect job for Natsu. He was getting paid to eat fire. How in the world could he ever mess that job up?

"But you know," Zero continued, "He's also famous for causing fires too! Did you know that he used to sleep walk in the middle of the night back to his house in the woods and would accidently sneeze causing a small fire? And what nonsense too! Claiming that he couldn't eat his own fire. Hmph!"

"Hahahaa, I didn't know about this! Really, this sounds just like Natsu."

"Hey Lucy, do you like this Natsu person?"

Lucy spun to face Zero who stood with hands in his pockets, looking at her seriously. Looking at him now, he really didn't look like he's 20 years old. He looks like he's 15 and wanting to travel the world, see the world with his own eyes. His red-yellow hair burns like the passion in his eyes, but his eyes were soft as he gazed at her. His red-black patterned flannel added more color to his facial features.

"Yes, I do. He's my bestfriend, my nakama... and he's everything."

"Hmm that's great that you feel that way. We should hurry and get to the school since we are suppose to be there by a certain time." Zero turn and began walking up the steps.

Hargeon has an outer layer so to speak. There's the town below and the school is above the town, almost like it's watching over the town. There are walkways and magic portals to get to the school. The only problem was finding it.

"Let's see, on the brochures it says there should be in the Garden of Flowers. We should head that way."

Silence etch their walk to find the portal. The conversations made were about the way to finding the Garden.

Not being able to stand the silence anymore, Zero spoke up as they walked into a tunnel filled with vines and the scent of flowers.

"It's not like I care or anything. But Salamander sounds like a good person."

...

"Yeah he is. He's just a little dense sometimes." Lucy walked along the wall, trailing her fingers against the vines and leaves.

"If ... if you ever need someone to talk to from an unbias opionion, I'll be here for you!"

Stopping near the end of the tunnel, Lucy turned her head slightly, looking at Zero who stopped midway, panting, his bangs hiding his face.

"Mhm! I know, Thank you!" Lucy gave him a smile that send an arrow of blush across his face and a pain one through his heart.

"Heh, let's get a move on. The Garden should be at the end of this tunnel."

The two mages began walking along side to side until they reached a pair of wrought iron doors with line graving of a large flower in the middle. Also in graving was its name, "The Garden of Flowers". Along the side of the doors were vines and flowers in full bloom. On the side of the door was a rectangular shape box thingy with the an outline of a hand.

Lucy took the first step, placing her hand on the box and a red line scaned her hand.

"Lucy Heartfilia, mage of Fairy Tail." It spoke along with an approved **DING** adding to it.

Zero was next. "Zeroson Yukios, mage, no guild." An approved sound followed his intro.

"Pfft Zeroson? What kind of name is that?!" Lucy tried holding onto her giggles but failed when Zero turn to blusing extremely red, "Shaddup!"

The voice waited for the laughing to subside before continuing, "You may open the door and use my portal. You will be transported to the Administration Office. I bid you well."

Bright colored lights shine through the doors as Zero pushed them open and grabbed Lucy's hand. The lights were bright enough to blind a person as the two mages lifted their unlinked arms to protect their eyes.

* * *

They landed unsteadily on their feet with their arms still linked with each other. Taking a moment to look around their surroundings, Lucy noticed they were in an office and a lady was staring back at her curiously. Letting go of each other, the two mages walked to the lady in the front desk.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"Hello to you too. My name is Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail and I'm wondering if I can meet with the person who requested this?" Lucy showed the lady the request form along with her identification.

"Of course, I can take you to meet her." Turning to Zero, "And you, sir?"

"Uh I'm here to learn more about the programs and classes offered here. I might want to be a student here."

"Oh I see. Well then, I can take you both to meet Miss Vera. She's in the field right now conducting safety precautions for the exam that will take place tomorrow. I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?"

"Zero. It's Zero."

"Well Zero, you came at the right time. If you're trying to make a decision whether or not to attend here, tomorrow's exam will hopefully make the decision for you."

They had to take another portal to end up at the field which is like over other normal track and field except it was ten times as larger as the normal ones.

 _Man, one lap of this and it'll probably equal more than a mile._

Lucy thought to herself as a shiver ran down her spine.

"Miss Vera, we have the mage you've requested assistance from and a potential student." Turning to Lucy and Zero, she smiled before disappearing.

"Good evening, my name is Vera Holfer. And you must be the Fairy Tail mage I've requested for. My, are you stunning."

"Yes thank you very much. I'm called Lucy and this is Zero. We happened to coincedently meet each other along the way and found out we were heading in the same direction."

"That sounds a lot like fate, don't you think?"

Vera was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a black tank top with a pixie hair cut and glasses. "You'll have to forgive my appearance. Professional clothes just gets in the way when I'll have to moving around a lot."

Lucy nodded and glance her surroundings. There were many tubes and large objects lying on the ground. The kind of tubes and objects that can be use to build buildings and playgrounds.

"What kind of exam is this and what will I be doing?"

Vera beamed at Lucy's question, "You see, this exam is for my graduating students. It's designed like an obstacle course to test their abilities to think quick on their feet and analyze what strategies they should use. It will also test their team work and their individual skills. There are two parts to the exam: first part is they will be tested individual, and second they will be randomly paired up and be tested. The obstacle course will change at the beginning of new test to make it exciting. This is very much like the Grand Magic Games, although it's not opened to public, but on exam day, classes are cancelled and students and professors are welcome to come and cheer for their fellow classmates and students. Of course, it's not just a normal obstacle course. The obstacle course will be inside an illusion. And you will be one of the participating examiners. If an unlucky student or team happen to cross upon you, then you must give it your all, understand?"

"Ah and you're also welcome to come watch, student. Well then, as long as you report tomorrow morning at 6am here, then we'll get you ready. The exam begins at 8am sharp. Well then, I'll see two tomorrow. Oh and we've prepared your room for your stay at the staff dormitory. If you stop by and ask at the Administraction office, we can lead you to your room. As for you Zero, you can stay in the boys' dormitory tonight as well. Just stop by the administration office. Now, I'll be getting back to work. See you all tomorrow!"

Vera jogged away, yelling out orders to each construction team.

"Do you want to get settle in and get dinner let's say at 7pm? In a hour?" Lucy slung her backpack to the side, looking at Zero,

"Sure. Let's go then."

* * *

 **A/N: And I think I'll end here lolol.**

 **x) Haha, this chapter is 3,500+ words xD I'm proud of myself.**  
 **Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This story is taking longer than I thought it would be. And I wanted to make it a one shot xD Imagine how long that would be.**

 **0 0 00 00 00 0 0 00 000 0 00 00 00 0 0 0**

 **3 days left...**

 **Back in Magnolia.**

Ever since Lucy left to go on her solo mission, Natsu has been lazing around the house doing nothing. Occasionally he'd stand and open the refrigerator, looking at what it has to offer, but then he'd sigh and quietly walk back and plop himself on the couch. He has been repeating the act since he woke up and now it was evening... AND IT WAS DRIVING HAPPY NUTS.

Happy didn't know this side of Natsu at all, or had even thought he actually had this side to him. This mopey, depressing, lazy side...

It was unlike his usually outgoing, violent personality. Happy had wanted to start a conversation with him but it would quickly end. He'd try to suggest doing activities Natsu usually did. But it was quickly rejected. He'd try talking him into going on a mission. But Natsu would ignore him.

Happy wanted to go to the guild but not without Natsu. And he couldn't possibly leave Natsu in this state. Who knows what he might do? He could explode while Happy's gone. Or he could disappear and follow Lucy...

Lucy...

Natsu wasn't the only who misses her. Everyone in the guild was shock to find out Lucy had left on a mission _without_ Natsu and him... but mostly Natsu. But at the same time, everyone is proud that Lucy has gotten stronger and more confident to go on missions alone.

However, Natsu is taking it harder than the rest of us. He had promised himself that he'll always be there to protect Lucy whereever she goes, he'll be by her side.

Natsu slowly rose from his laying position and spout out fire, "Raaaaah who does she think she is?! Leaving on her own!"

"Natsuuuuu! Calm down! You'll burn the house down!"

"And you Happy! You know about the promise I made... How could you not have woken me up!"

"Because Lucy asked me not to!"

By now, both companions were panting while glaring at each other. Happy, flying above Natsu in case he decides to pull dirty tricks and also so he himself can pull dirty tricks just in case.

"Lucy said so... huh." Natsu's usually spiked pink hair bangs began to fall against his forehead, covering his eyes. "I'm sorry, Happy... I just feel so alone... I miss Lucy."

Happy patted Natsu's back sympathetically, "It's okay Natsu. It's only been a day."

"A day is so long Happy!" Natsu began to whine, walking back to lay on the couch. "A day is 24 hours. Which means 1440 minutes in a day. Also translating to 86400 seconds!"

Happy began to pace in the air before stopping to look out the window solemnly. "What do we do? Natsu has lost it and began doing math! Who do I need to call for this situation? WHO? WHOOOO?"

"Oi Happy! What are you trying to say, that I'm normally stupid?"

"Aye sir!" Happy smiled and dodge Natsu's swiping hand. "But on the bright side, it also means Lucy will be back soon! Either tomorrow morning or late today."

Propping his head on his elbow, Natsu silently wished Lucy would be smart and come back tomorrow morning rather than late at night. Although the sooner she came back, the better.

 _Be positive Natsu. She'll be fine._

\- - - - - - - - Late night - - - - - - - - -

Somehow, Natsu had managed to get through the day without worrying Happy any more than he already had. Happy was inside the house, probably choosing what fish he wanted to have for a late midnight snack. Natsu opted out of staying inside the stuffy house any longer and had decided to sit on the front step in front of his door.

There's an advantage to Natsu as to why he decided on building a house on the outskirts of Magnolia, but close to Fairy Tail. If he walked down the steep hill his house was on, he'd reach Fairy Tail in a moment if there was trouble. The only downside was that it was quite a walk from Lucy's apartment which he hated leaving early morning.

Another advantage was that the high altitude gave him fresh air and a starry night sky. In addition, his house was in a perfect spot for him to train also since there's a forest behind it.

 _Someday, I want to show Lucy this sky._

And wishes when that someday comes, Lucy wouldn't be leaving the next morning but would be staying at his house.

"Huh? What's this feeling?" Natsu blinked twice before clutching his chest.

"Natsu? What's wrong?" Happy sat on Natsu's shoulders, staring at him for a response, "Natsu?"

"Happy... I don't know why I'm feeling this way. My chest hurts. It's a tingly pain and it's coming from the inside! Am I sick? I've been feeling this way ever since... Lucy left."

A shadow past Happy's face as he grinned widely. _To think Natsu has finally come this far._

Carla and Wendy had somehow gotten Happy invovled in their plan to get Lucy and Natsu together. Honestly, he couldn't understand why Natsu was so dense when it came to romantic feelings whereas he is a cat! A cat had more sense than Natsu.

Sure Happy knew that Lisanna had feelings for Natsu for quite awhile. But that was before. Before Lucy came and Lisanna came back from Edolas feeling different feelings for Natsu.

Needless to say, Lisanna supports Nalu 100%. Yes Nalu. Natsu and Lucy's ship name. Mirajane had expertly came up with it.

"Natsu, I know that feeling very well. I have experience it with Carla."

"Whaaat... What is this feeling that makes my chest aches but it won't seem to go away?" Natsu held Happy in his hands.

"Lovesickness, Natsu! Don't you understand?"

Happy patted Natsu's bicep sadly, "You... do you love Lucy?"

Natsu looked at Happy weirdly, "Of course!"

"No Natsuuu as more than a friend. More than a nakama. Do you love Lucy as someone you can't live without with?"

 _Someone I can't live without with? Can I live without Lucy?_

A pain in his chest answered for him. Just the thought of someone harming a hair on Lucy's head is enough for him to go bersek and maybe even kill that person. He had gotten nightmares every night of Lucy's death, a different each time, since the Grand Magic Games. Every night, he'd wake in his own sweat, panting, crying, his heart hurting.

That was why he had started to sneak into Lucy's bed more and stayed by Lucy's side more. He needed to know that Lucy was safe, unharm. He couldn't do anything to save Future Lucy. If that black arrow had reached Lucy and Lucy wasn't there... Lucy could have... died. And he wouldn't have been able to do anything about it.

When he'd sleep next to Lucy, he was so close that he could feel her every curve, her breathing, her heartbeat. Her heartbeat. He'd wake up extra early every morning to make sure Lucy was alright and safe. Then he would look at her face until she woke up and he'd pretend to be asleep. Of course, every morning involved a Lucy kick but it was worth it to know that she's safe.

At the guild, even when he was fighting Laxus or Gray, Lucy would always be in his line of sight. He was always, always with her. So when did he start to feel this ache in heart?

This feeling of wanting nothing than to just to hold Lucy in his arms and shield her away from the world.

What was it? Lovesickness? He had heard about it from Loke many times. So this was what it was.

All this time, he thought that nothing was ever going to change between he and Lucy. That they'd always be partners of Team Natsu, always go on missions together, and always be together.

But. Natsu had always felt an ugly feeling inside him whenever Lucy would go on dates with men she didn't know anything about!

He'd go on complain about it to Mirajane who did nothing more than provoke him.

So without him know it, he had always loved Lucy. All this time time he thought her was loving his bestfriend... but it was more than that. So much more.

To know what it's like everyday to wake up next to Lucy knowing she's safe in his arms is his dream. To feel her, have all attention all to myself, that would be heaven. Best of all, to smell his scent on her, knowing it'll keep other males away; that reassures his heart.

All this time, he's been holding himself back. Letting others have Lucy. Letting others almost take Lucy away from him. Natsu always thought that it was enough just having Lucy as his bestfriend... but now, it's not the case.

Now... it's changed. Somewhere along the way, Natsu has changed and begun to love and need Lucy.

Somwhere along the way, Lucy became everything to him.

Natsu closed his eyes, already knowing what he's going to do next once Lucy returns.

"Thanks Happy. I'm going to get some rest. Let's go to the guild tomorrow." Natsu left Happy and went inside his home.

Happy blinked uncontrollably, "I hope I knocked some sense into him..."

 **A/N: Ooooh Definitely OCC Natsu. But tbh, the anime doesn't really show it in Natsu's pov of what he really thinks of Lucy, ya know? Like they wanna keep him dense, but what if he's actually not dense. I mean we don't know what he's thinking some time. We just knows he cares for FT and his nakama, Igneel, and especially Lucy.**

 **Anyways, hopefully I'll see you guys next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks for coming back xD**

 **Remember back in Ch. 6 I introduced the book, "Butterfly"? Well it's actually the story outline of a MV from one of my favorite K-pop bands, BTS! Where are all the ARMYs at x)**

 **Here's the link to the video: watch?v=Bt8648TNX1M**

 **BTW: HAPPY 4TH OF JULY WHOOO!**

 **'MERICA~**

 **Without futher ado, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

 **2 days left...**

The exams ended successfully. No serious injuries were done and all the students that were ready to graduate passed. To Lucy's suprise, their team work was what made them stronger although there were some teams that were stronger as an individual rather than in teams. It happens.

But all students were graded fairly. Some students even admired her battles that they were wondering what kind of guild Fairy Tail was. Of course Lucy described to them about the guild to the best of her abilities and even sharing her experiences with them.

There were even some students who are fans of her! They asked for her autograph and experiences being a celestial mage. Lucy even got the chance to show off her spirits. Boy did Aquarius love getting all the attention.

Zero did some serious research on the school and mingle among the students to try to make a decision whether he wanted to stay or not.

But watching Lucy fight in the exam, deep down he knew that he had already made the decision.

\- - - - - - -neo

When Lucy had said her goodbyes in the wee morning at 7am, she didn't expect to run into Zero at the train station, as if he was waiting for her.

"You're late, Lucy. I already got our tickets. The train leaves in ten minutes." Zero began walking in the direction of the platform without waiting a response from Lucy.

"Whaat... Zero! What are you doing here?" Lucy managed to let out when she caught up to Zero.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm waiting for the train." Zero nonchalantly said without looking at Lucy.

Lucy, not being able to take the indirect talking much longer, reacted to her annoyance and smacked Zero on the side of his head, somewhat gently.

Zero clutched the spot where Lucy hit him, glaring down at the blonde girl. Although they were almost the same height, Zero's neck was longer, allowing himself to be taller than Lucy by unoticeably two inches.

"What did you do that for? Ugh geez, that's hurts!" To think he thought Lucy looked like a gentle girl but she turns out to be violent. Maybe he should have gotten the signs the way she acted on the train.

"I did it cause you were annoying me. Damn it, Zero, answer when someone's talking to you!" Lucy gave Zero the stink eye, waiting for him answer.

When he hesitated to answer, Lucy raise her hand above his head.

"Alright, alright. I get it... It's just that I have things I want to think over."

"Hmm that's a good idea."

The two stayed in silence until the train came fifteen minutes later. All aboard the train for another two hours back to Magnolia.

* * *

Back at the guild, without Natsu or Gajeel around, it was easy to organize the guild and plan for the celebration that'll take place the next two days.

Mirajane and Erza hustle around the guild, making changes to the scenary and putting up decorations. It'll be easy to fool Natsu and Gajeel if they question the merry mood. Mirajane was in charge of the food and decorations while Erza wanted to be in charge of the desserts (mostly strawberry shortcake) and the distractions. Since she was good at it. And the perfect way to get Natsu and Gajeel rile up is if she makes them pick a fight with each other.

They plan to make the distraction later today, when Lucy gets back to report her mission to Mirajane (even though the distraction is only for their amusement). Then! That's when the plan will get set to motion. Of course if Levy is here, Gajeel will most likely be present. Natsu will be coming sometime soon to wait for Lucy to come back.

Judging that since this is Lucy they're talking about, if she comes home before noon, she'll shower and freshen up before come visit the good. So by then, it should be in the afternoon.

The other guild members didn't even bother questioning the girls' unusual behavior or the fact that they were transforming the guild. Or rather, no one would dare to question the strongest females in the guild.

As they give each other approvals, Mirajane returned to behind the bar while Erza took a seat next to the request board, examining a mission that would be perfect for 'The Strongest Team' in the guild to go on after the celebration.

* * *

Lucy and Zero had gotten off the train and were making their ways towards their home. While Zero lives in the middle of Magnolia, Lucy lives more closer to Fairy Tail, on the outskirts of the center of the town.

Zero had invited Lucy to his family's bakery for a rest since they hadn't really had time to rest. Lucy was quick to accept the offer. Secretly she was also curious to hear about any stories about Natsu.

The bakery smell of fresh baked bread, inviting both the hungry mages inside. Mr. Baker greeted Zero with an excited smell, immediately leaving the oven to hug his son on the other side of the counter.

"Zero, my boy is home! How was your journey, do tell papa. Oh! Actually let mama know you're home so she can finish early and we'll meet at home." Mr. Baker smiled, releasing his son from the tight hug.

"Oh boy, who do we have here? You left to go to school but came with a girlfriend. A beautiful at that. Good job, my boy." Mr. Baker patted Zero's back, joyfully, not listening to both mages' rejection of the thought of it.

"Dad! She's Lucy, from Fairy Tail. We met on the way and found out we were heading to the same location so we traveled together for quite a bit. I barely met her two days ago."

"Oh is that so." Turning to finally face Lucy, Mr. Baker's smile was as excited as it was ever, "Thank you for taking care of my son, Lucy. I hope he wasn't too much of a handful. By the way, you can call me Mr. Baker." Lucy firmly shook his hand before smiling kindly.

"Oh no, Mr. Baker, Zero was quite a fun person to travel with. His power is unique as well."

"That's good. This boy here is our pride and joy. Well besides our bakery." A sudden thought began to click in Mr. Baker's mind, "Now now, I don't have time to idle around. Zero, go and tell mama you're home. She was so worry this pass days."

Mr. Baker packed a small snack for both Lucy and Zero and send them off to Mrs. Baker.

"I actually thought your parents would be working together. What does she do then?"

Zero gave her a smug look. "You'll like me even more, Lucy. Mom owns a bookstore in downtown Magnolia."

Lucy's eyes turn into hearts, "Well then, I know where exactly that is then!"

Zero followed Lucy's dust as she ran happily to her favorite store, even more than the stationary store.

"Hello!" Lucy grinned at the lady behind the counter who greeted her with the same smile until Zero walked in, following Lucy.

"I'm home, mom." Zero walked to give Mrs. Baker a hug while Lucy decided to give them privacy by looking around the bookstore for any new released books.

"Mom, you know Lucy right? We met on the way and decided to travel together for a bit."

"Oh my my, you are very lucky, Zero. Lucy's a wonderful girl."

The two carried on their conversation until Lucy began to yawn. The clock on the wall inform her it was definitely time to go home and then visit the guild.

"I'll be leaving now, Zero, Mrs. Baker. Goodbye." Lucy waved at the mother and son before taking off with her sandwich, feeling a bit excited to see everyone.

 _I hope Natsu isn't that mad at me for leaving him behind._

* * *

 **A/N: Short chapter because the next chapters will be telling of other events that happened while Lucy was gone, and I didn't really know how to end the chapter...**

 **I'm sorry! But I really wanna write about everyone ~**

 **So see you then!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for not updating recently/consistently. I had a summer class I needed to focus on xP**

 **This chapter will be focusing on the what happened when Happy and Gray wanted to go check on the girls at the dormitory and who knows where Gajeel went...**

 **Yup!**

 **\- - - - - -Enjoy**

* * *

Happy wasn't entirely convinced with Natsu's answer about Carla and Wendy not being sick since they Wendy _never_ got sick. She was the sky dragon after all, and she has healing powers. Perhaps Carla wasn't sick either since Wendy will always be more than willingly to heal her. But Happy wasn't going to stop worrying until he actually sees that Carla was fine.

Using his super max speed, Happy flew to the Fairy Tail dormitory, which was only ten minutes away from the guild. The girls dormitory sits on an upper hill on the left side of the guild, opposite of Natsu's house which is much closer to the guy's dorms.

Even though the flying Exceed did not know which room exactly was Carla's, it couldn't hurt if he searched the whole dorm.

Reaching the front door of the dorm, Happy landed on his feet, breathing slowly and knocked on the door. He had heard stories of the landlady from the girls at the guild. They described her as the sweetest grandmother who took care of them like they were their own daughters.

 _She should love me. I am a cat after all._

The double doors opened slightly, an old lady popping her head out, looking left to right. And once again when she didn't see anymore standing there. She failed to notice Happy who stood in front of her, frantically waving.

"Oba-san! Here, here! I am here!" Happy began jumping up to meet her gaze. Finally, she looked down, pushing her circle lens up to inspect the talking cat.

"Ah yes, and who may you be, cat?"

"Aye! I am Happy. I want to meet with Carla. It's important."

"Fairy Tail?"

"No no, I just want to meet her."

The Oba-san shifted her glasses once again before closing the door slightly, making it impossible for Happy to slip past her.

"That will be impossible. You see, there are no boys allowed in the girls dormitory."

"Aye! But Happy is a _cat._ "

The Oba-san nodded her head, disagreeing with the cat, "A _male_ cat."

"B-but I'm worry about her. Please Oba-san!"

Happy begged with teary eyes, ready to use his secret weapon.

"No! And if this is it, then that's my final answer. Leave."

 _If you're going to be like this, then-_ Happy quickly presented her his secret weapon, he offered it to her gently, "Will you let me in if I give you my fish?"

The Oba-san smirked, "Carla hates fish, by the way."

"No she doesn't! Carla is a _cat_ just like I _am._ "

"Oba-san?" A young girl's voice came from behind the doors, "Who is it?"

The door slowly opened wider as a blue haired girl came into view, standing beside the landlady, having not seen the blue cat yet.

"A _male_ cat wanted to come in to visit Carla. _Male,_ Wendy."

" Male' cat? Happy?" Wendy finally looked down at the cat who was in the process of eating his rejected fish.

"Aye, hello Wendy."

Wendy smiled at the lady sweetly, "Don't worry Oba-san, he's a friend of ours. I'll go get Carla and we'll hang out at the gazebo. I won't let him in."

Oba-san considered it for a moment before agreeing, trusting the girl's words. "Fine, you can do that Wendy. Actually, I'll go get Carla for you. You can head to the gazebo. And cat," The lady bent down to her knees stroking Happy before pinching his cheeks tightly, "I said, Carla didn't like fish. Not me. You owe me a fish, blue talking cat."

Without another word, the lady turn and left to go find Carla.

"Sorry about that Happy, Oba-san doesn't like the idea of any male invading her ho-" Wendy looked at the cat, "Happy?"

Happy slouched to his side, his fish forgotten while he held his cheeks tenderly. "My cheeks... that hurts..."

Wendy sweat dropped and stepped onto the porch, making sure to close the door behind her.

"We should be heading to the gazebo, wouldn't want to make Carla wait for us, would we?" Wendy snidely said, making Happy stand up immediately and grabbing his fish to continue his nibbling.

"Lead the way, Wendy."

* * *

Gray frantically leaves the guild in a hurry, slightly worrying for Juvia.

 _I'm just worried about a nakama..._

Gray kept telling himself as he ran towards the dormitory. He too had heard stories about the dormitory landlady from the female residents in the guild. That she's the sweetest grand-

"Stop!" A voice came from the porch where an Oba-san sat in a rocking chair, slowly rocking forward and back, knitting.

Gray froze in midstep. But his sudden stoping caused him to be unbalance and fell forward, earning a loud sigh from the lady.

 _Who is this Oba-san..._

"What do you want, boy?" The lady shouted from the porch, rolling her eyes as Gray got back up on his feet.

"Uh I... Uh... I want to see Juvia." Gray said flusteredly, dusting his clothes.

"Why is it that all the boys are coming here today..." The Oba-san muttered to herself, frustratedly, without stopping her knitting.

"What was that, Oba-san?!" Gray yelled from his spot, not moving even a step.

"What do you need her for?"

"Is she... okay?" Gray struggle to find the words to describe what he wanted to say.

"Yes, now leave." Oba-san said without looking up from her knitting masterpiece.

Gray sighed loudly, "Look, if you can't Juvia I'm here, then can I come in?"

"No."

The short response earned a vein pop onto the side of his side. "Then can I talk to the landlady?"

Oba-san simply smirked, "I am the landlady."

Not wasting another moment, Gray rush to the porch, skipping several of the steps until he was finally in front of her. "Then where's Juvia? Why can't I come visit?"

Gray looked down on the lady, demanding answers. He was growing frustrated with this Oba-san's short and indirect vague answers. He wanted answers and he was going to get them at that moment.

"Hmph. A boy who can't admit his feelings have no right to see a lady of this household."

"Excuse me? My feelings are none of your business! And what are you talking about!"

Oba-san slowly stood, examining her now finished scarf, "Honestly. I don't know what Juvia sees in a boy like you. She could do so much better. She could love someone who actually _loves_ her back."

Gray gritted his teeth at what she said. It was the truth. Juvia can get someone better than him. Someone who won't waste time denying his feelings for her. Someone who'll cherish Juvia and her feelings.

There was so many times when he wanted to tell Juvia those three words back to her. There were so many times when he'd regret he didn't. And yet everytime he was given the chance again and again, he never did say it.

But Juvia is her own person. It's up to her to decide who she loves, who she has feelings for. It's not up to him to deny Juvia of any of her feelings for him. And Juvia never deny her feelings for Gray. Everyone knew about how Juvia felt about Gray. It wasn't him that didn't know what he felt for her. Heck many times the guild members would tease of Gray and her becoming a couple. He'd brush it off, saying things like that conclusion was impossible or he would denied having feelings for her.

Though in reality, it was the opposite. Everytime he goes back to the guys' dormitory, he'd go in his room and think about all the possible ways he can tell Juvia his feelings for the next day. Most of the times, he never got the chance to.

When Lyon showed up and declared it was love at first sight with Juvia, his heart nearly broke at the possbility that Juvia could be tired of him denying her advances towards him and move on...with Lyon. He'd get jealous at the thought of Juvia going along with Lyon's advances. But even though that happen, he never was able to tell her his feelings.

And Juvia, lovely Juvia, even after all this time, she never got tired of liking someone like him.

 _Honestly, I'm such a terrible person to do something like that to someone I lov-_

"...ove... I love her... And Juvia chose to love me..." Gray widened his eyes in shock, covering his mouth instinctly, earning a cold stare from the lady.

Telling Juvia his feelings was one thing, but actually telling her he loves her was another. It's been difficult for Gray to say those three words out loud. He never got the courage to even when he was practicing saying it in front of the mirror in his bathroom. Being able to say the words out loud sounded differently than what he had imagined in his head. It was full of emotions rushing through his body. Now able to say the words, Gray had become confident in being able to finally tell her those three words which she so oftenly said to him. But this time, he'll be saying them to her.

"Oba-san, quick, where is Juvia?"

The lady shifted her gaze from the ice mage to the direction he came from, "She left saying she was going to go visit you at the guild a couple of minutes before you came. You two probably missed each other."

Gray cool down his urge to have an anger outburst but instead stripped his shirt and winked at the lady, "Thanks Oba-san. I'll owe you one!"

With that, Gray headed in the direction he came from.

"Tch, really. What does she see in someone like him?" Even though the words seemed cold, Oba-san picked up Gray's fallen shirt and folded it neatly, placing it in her knitting basket while watching the ice mage's disappearing figure.

* * *

Wendy had excused herself to go get refreshments for the three of them, asking Carla promptly what tea she'd like and left the two cats,

The gazebo was at the end of the a flower garden which takes up one third of the backyard. A great view can be seen from above the waters.

Happy continued to nibble on his fish, avoiding Carla's questioning eyes who sat across from him, folding her arms.

"If you called me out to just sit here in silence to watch you nibble on that fish, then this is a waste of time." Carla began to stood, however Happy grabbed her arm gently.

"It's not like that Carla. I was just worry something happened to you."

Carla glanced down on Happy's paw on her arm, "Why would you think that?"

"Because I didn't see you at the guild today and you and Wendy are always at the guild by a certain time. And asked Mira if you two went on a mission and she said you didn't."

Carla began to push Happy's arm to let go, but he only tightened. "Why do I have to report to you if I'm going to the guild... Why are you worrying about such a small matter whether I go to the guild or not... It's none of your business."

Unsuccessfully removing Happy's arm, Carla turn around, her back facing Happy. Happy reluctantly stood up as well.

"Carla... Do you really not know why I do these things? Why I worry about your safety... or why I offer you my fish as a present... Do you _really_ not know why?"

Carla began to panic a little. She wasn't ready to admit these feelings she had for that cat yet. It had only been a short time she had realized what these types of feelings were. And she hadn't even gotten accustomed to it. Telling the cat her feelings while feeling unsure, would only him more. Escpecially if these feelings turned to be something else. Like appreciation, or admiration...

"Really, I thought I was obvious in showcasing my feelings for you. But," Happy pulled on Carla, bringing her closer to him to hold both her hands, her back still facing him. "Carla, I love you. I've always have. Since the day I met you at Blue Pegasus til now, I never was able to stop liking you more and more until I realize that I couldn't live without you even for a day. Did you know Carla? I always make sure to go to the guild super early to wait for you so we can spend more time together. While I wait for you, I make sure Mira has lots of your favorite tea so you wouldn't be upset for the day. Rose tea, is your favorite. And whenever we'd run out, I'd go to your favorite tea store and buy it for. And yeah I hate tea. I hate the bitterness and would rather much have fish, but you seem to like it, so I've been practicing drinking it so that maybe we can have a tea party some day again and I wouldn't be left out. Did you know Carla, that even though I was raised by Natsu, I'm not as dense as he is? My head may be hard to break, but I'm carrying around a rock in my head. I'm a lot more expose to what it means to love someone than Natsu is. Natsu thinks he only loves Igneel but really, he doesn't even know what the true definition of what love is. Because if he did, he and Lu-"

Carla turned briskly around to face Happy. Shock at the sudden moment, Happy let go of her hands and instantly regret it but it didn't last long. Carla grabbed onto his hands, looking at him in the eyes, "Really, I thought this was suppose to be a love confession for me, how did it turn out to be about Natsu's romantic problems."

Happy's ears perk up, "Carla..."

"Really Happy, say it again."

Carla stood closer to him, close enough to hear breathing against his ear, his fur bristle at her closeness.

"I love you, Carla. Only you."

Carla smiled. And whisper in his ears, "I love you too Happy."

Screw the doubt that she had in her feelings for the male cat. She has always trusted her instincts and gut feelings so why couldn't she do it now for herself and for Happy? She can give advice to others about romantic relationships so why couldn't she take advice too? She's always played safe and stayed in her comfort zone. But this time, it'll be different. For her own happiness, she'll trust her heart and make her own decision. She'll be able to put her trust into Happy that he can make her happy.

-Wendy-

Wendy naturally walked to the back door before slamming it shut and peer out the window, having no intentions to go back out. Carla has been with her ever since she was young. It was Wendy and her other villagers who raised Carla together. The feline had always been cold and hard to open her heart to anyone. It had taken quite awhile for her to open her heart to Wendy and that's when they became friends. Carla had a mother character, one that Wendy had never had. Although the villagers took care of her needs, it was Carla who truly understood her.

Being given the chance for Carla to be happy, Wendy wasn't going to let Carla decide not to take the chance. If she still refuse to trust her heart, Wendy decide she would talk some sense into her...

But looking at Happy and Carla hugging tightly and closely, Wendy decide it was best to give them their privacy and skip away.

* * *

Gajeel leisurely walked the streets of Magnolia. After the talk with Salamander, his questions were still left unanswered. Lily walked the same pace as his partner, wondering where in the world they were going.

Clearing his throat, "Gajeel, just where are we going?"

The iron man didn't even bother to answer. Actually he didn't even hear what Lily had asked. He was too busy trying to figure out where shrimp went or if he could catch her scent if he walked around a little more.

 _Where can she be... Where does she like to go... Come on man, think..._

"Gajeel, I said, where are we going? We're not just walking around aimlessly are we?" Lily chose to take plan B into action by transforming and shaking him.

"Huh oh. Lily," Gajeel addressed when he snapped out of his thoughts, "I'll be walking around a bit. You're free to follow or leave."

Without waiting, Gajeel kept walking, leaving Lily behind.

Bewilder at what Gajeel's thinking to keep him so absentminded, Lily was just about to follow when a child was clinging on his leg, crying out loud.

Lily decided to stay and help the crying child. "Where's you momma huh?"

Gajeel kept walking until he was at the center of the town. There, he kept making right turns, walking around in circles, trying to smell anything. Suddenly a lightbulb clicked in his head.

"Of course, of course! Why didn't I think about it til now?" Gajeel laughed while running into the one place where he had followed Levy so many times now. The one place she had introduced to him when she realized she could trust him. The one place where there was a million of things of those books she loved so much. It was the boo-

Gajeel rounded the corner, coming face to face with a person. At his speed, Gajeel didn't have time dodge the person and braced for the impact, bumping into the other person.

"Are you alr-"

Levy dressed in a short skirt and a t-shirt sat on the ground with fallen books around her. "Ta ta ta, that hurts." She hadn't even realized that it was Gajeel who she had bumped into.

"Oi Shrimp, you watch where you're going because you're so small." Gajeel kneels down beside her, picking up and stacking the books. "It's because you're small that I have to protect you. See what happens when you're not by my side? You get hurt." He mutters without looking at her.

Levy simply smile, blushing a little bit at the sudden words he was saying but appreciated them. "Yea..."

Gajeel helped the script mage up, offering to carry her books to her destination which Levy thanked him.

"I was going to go to the giant cherry blossom tree."

Gajeel immediately knew where that was and instantly felt his sweat becoming cold. They had never talked about what happened when he first attacked Levy and teammates. He never wanted to. It was something he regrets and still feel guilty whenever he walked past the tree and the alley where he brutally attacked the members.

He never told anyone, but the thought of it still makes him grimace. Especially since he cherishes Levy right now.

For Levy, it was different. Of course the tree held memories she's not fond of, but it was also where Gajeel defended her from Laxus' lightning attack. A good memory replaced a bad one.

Deep down, Levy knew Gajeel avoided going to that place whenever he can, but Levy thinks that if she can replace a good memory for a bad memory, then maybe he won't keep thinking and feeling guilty about it. Then they can enjoy the view together. It was another one of her favorite places. She just hadn't told Gajeel yet because of what he feels.

They had reached the root of the tree, and sat next to each other. Levy breathes in the fresh air while Gajeel sits rigidly.

Noticing this, Levy asks if he was alright.

Gajeel turn to glance at her, "To be honest, no. This is harder than I thought."

He stood up and moved away from her, leaning against the tree, without looking at her.

"What, what's harder?"

"This! Sitting here with you pretending that I didn't beat and hang you up in this very tree branches!" Gajeel seethed, glaring at anything in his view, folding his arms tightly. He looked menacing, like a real dragon.

"But that was then, you're different now!" Levy too got up and stod in front of him. But it was no use, she was shorter than him and he kept looking over her head and straight forward.

"Don't you get it shrimp? I'll never forget! It's a sin, what I did. I can never forgive myself."

"I already FORGAVE YOU!"

Gajeel shook Levy shoulders slightly, his eyes widening, "How can you? I''ve hurt you." His voice cracked at the end. She could feel his body trembling slightly.

Levy shook her head slowly, "But you also protected me."

"Protect'?"

"Remember? It was at this very spot where you protected me from Laxus' lightening."

Gajeel pulled Levy close, bodly. "It's not enough to replace the bad things I did to you. I hurt you, Levy. I regret it so much. Every. Day."

Levy breathed in his scent, "Then you can make it up to me. Every. Day."

Gajeel tightened his hold on her, "C-Can I?"

"Yes... I... Iove you Gajeel."

Tears trail down his cheeks landing onto Levy's shoulders. In a blink of an eye, Gajeel spn Levy around so that her back rested on the tree and he looked down at her, searching her eyes for any lies to what she just said.

Levy took a sharp breath in, staring up at Gajeel's frantic eyes, waiting for something. Anything to let her know he feels the same.

"Is... Is this true, Levy? Y-you lo-love me?"

Levy nodded, a blush spreading her face. Gajeel had never called her by her name before, it was always the nick names he had for her. Hearing him say it for the first time... made this moment extra special. Not being able to take much of his stare any longer, she looked away. But was only brought back to look in his eyes again as Gajeel rested one hand on her cheek, the other on the tree behind her.

"Oh Levy. I love you too." Gajeel gulp before moving closer to her face, waiting for any sign that she didn't want him to do what he was about to do. Levy's body filled with happiness as she felt him bring his face closer and she knew what he was going to do... And she wasn't going to stop him. She had only read about it in books and Lucy's novels and dreamt of it happening to her one day... And that one day has finally come.

 _I'm sorry Lu-chan._

Levy closed her eyes, feeling Gajeel slightly press his lips against her. His cheeks wet from his tears... but maybe these tears are happy tears.

* * *

Juvia decided to forego her usual route to the guild and decided to take a detour instead. She wanted to feel warm sand underneath her feet and smell the fresh salty air of the ocean. The place where Phantom Lord fought and lost against Fairy Tail was now a public beach for all the people to come and enjoy a fun day. Sometime at the start of the seven year gap, as a momento of Fairy Tail's lost mages, the people of Magnolia had all pitched in to clean the beach of garbage and made it into a proper beach which was nice since Magnolia didn't have a beach to begin with. It was after the battle that the rocky cliffs became unstable and started to take on a different shape.

Now, the beach is a regular hang out place for anyone who wants to go to the beach. Juvia had left the dorm in a hurry to meet Gray but along the way, Juvia started to think about her feelings for him and the day she met in... Gray... the person who helped Juvia in so many ways more than one.

The beach was also special in a way that just before the 'beach' ends, there are rocky paths and a cave. Only those with a Fairy Tail guild mark will be able to walk along the rocks. Juvia, being the rain woman, used the ocean's water as a walkway to the cave.

The cave was inside a magic shield, protecting the inside from storms of the ocean and also keeps it clean. The path to the inside of the cave started with rows of flowers leading to the core of the cave. Along the walls were torches, lighting up the dark cave. As Juvia walked, the brighter the cave became until she reached the end, coming to a tombstone with all the names of Fairy Tail's mages that had gone missing on Tenrou Island.

Among those names where hers, right next to Gray's. Oh how well did the guild know her. Around the tombstone were many pictures of the members, individuals and candid ones. Everything was among a field of flowers, forget me nots, roses, daisies, all these flowers had a message.

 _We won't forget. We love you guys. We'll be waiting for you to come back._

During one of their many stories telling session, Romeo had talked about the cave on Magnolia beach just below the guild, a couple yards. The members were interested in seeing the cave. When they got there, tears and hugs were exchanged among the guild members. The seven years without the core members had been rough on them, taking a change for the worst.

The guild members had decided to leave the cave as it is. Mostly because they were lazy to clean it up or turn it into something else. Either way, the cave have become one of Juvia's most comforting spot for when she needs to be alone. Even though she wants to hurry to guild to see Gray- _sama,_ a heavy thought weigh her mind.

 _Will Gray-sama ever have feelings for Juvia?_

Perhaps it was the front that Juvia shows off in front of people, but people does not actually know that Juvia too has her insecurities and weaknesses.

 _Gray-sama does not hate Juvia... but Gray-sama does not love Juvia either..._

"But Juvia loves Gray-sama..." Juvia whispered while staring at a candid picture of her and Gray laughing, one of those rare times that Juvia forgets everything else and just enjoy her time together with Gray.

Outside the cave, rain drops have begun to slowly form a small scale storm. Juvia is sad. Sad that Gray doesn't know how he means to her. It's not that he was a handsome ice mage who made the rain woman body hot whenever he looked at her.

Juvia had always dream about doing a unison raid with her significant other. She had always dreamt of finding a partner who matches her magic well. She is the rain woman. Gray is the ice mage. Together, they had an equal balance of combination of power during unison raid. It was beautiful and powerful at the same time. Elegant but destructive.

"Juvia!" A voice called out to her at the entrance of the cave.

Juvia wipe her tears away quickly, "Juvia must be truly delusional... Juvia just heard Gray-sama's voice!"

"Juvia! JUVIA! _JUVIA_!" The voice called out desperately. The most desperate tone she's ever heard the voice in. As the voice came closer to her, Juvia turn to see a panting ice mage, clutching his knees to keep from falling over. And, he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"G-Gray-sama!" Juvia's back faced Gray, hiding her eyes and blush from Gray. "W-What are you doing h-here?"

Gray's erractic breathing finally became normal again, a determine look cloud his handsome facial features. "Juvia."

Just hearing Gray say Juvia's name was enough to send shivers along her body, her heart burning with different emotions.

" _Juvia._ Look at me." It was demanding yet gentle at the same time. Feeling an invisible pull to look at him, Juvia turn to face him, her blush still red and slowly spreading her face even more.

Fidgeting with her fingers, Juvia waited for Gray to say something. Anything really. The silence was deafening. The only sound was the rain drops hitting the salt water and the outer rocks of the cave.

 **DRIP DROP DRIP DROP DRIP DROP**

Gray made no movement, not even a sound. He simply stared at her, blinking every once in a while. Juvia appreciated silence. But this kind of silence was slowly killing her. Silence meant she was left to her own thoughts.

 _Why is Gray-sama here?_

 _Why was Gray-sama panting as if Gray-sama rushed here to look for Juvia when Gray-sama first came?_

 _Why isn't Gray-sama saying anything?_

 _Why is Gray-sama staring at Juvia?_

 _What is going on?_

 _Should Juvia speak first?_

Not taking the silence anymore, Juvia broke eye contact with Gray and looked down to the gound. "Wh-"

Before she can finish her sentence, Gray move in front of her, so close that she can just reach out and cling onto him like she always did.

"Gra-"

Again, Gray moved. This time, he gently wrap his arms around Juvia, pulling her close so that her chin landed on his right shoulder.

It looked awkward. But to Juvia, she was dying of happiness and shock.

Gray was doing this unscripted. During the time it took to find Juvia, he was listing ideas of what he wanted to do, to tell Juvia when he sees her.

But when he finally found her, he couldn't help but stop and admire the woman he had fallen for. She's beautiful, and strong, and elegeant, and not afraid to show her emotions, she's everything.

Something inside of Gray told him to hug Juvia and that's what he was doing right now. Somehow, the hug turn into a tight embrace.

 _Having Juvia with me feel so good. Since when did I start feeling like this..._

Gray was thinking too much. He decided to empty his mind and do the things he's been wanting to for Juvia.

"Juvia, why are you here?"

 _Wait what?! I didn't come all the way here to ask her this!_

Juvia sigh into his embrace, loving the way his arms felt against her. She felt safe and protected.

"Juvia was going to go to the guild but something led Juvia here. Juvia wanted time alone to think."

"Think'? Think about what?"

Gray whisper into Juvia's ear, producing goosebumps.

The same happen to Gray, "Juvia wanted to think about Gray-sama without Gray-sama with Juvia. Juvia wanted to go and somehow think if Juvia deserves to stay by Gray-sama side."

Gray tightened his hold on Juvia, "Why would you think that? You deserve anything you want, Juvia."

"But Juvia does not have Gray-sama. However, Gray-sama already has Juvia."

Gray shook his head on Juvia's shoulder, "You're wrong, Juvia. Since long ago, you already had me..."

Shock and suprise, Juvia pushed against Gray's bare shoulders, wanting to look at his face and confirm what she had heard.

 _Juvia is being delusional right now! Juvia heard something that Gray-sama would never say!_

Juvia is strong. If she couldn't compare to Gray's physical strength, then she'd use her transforming body.

And that's what she did. She turned her body into water, and slipped from Gray's hold to stand behind him.

Gray try to grab hold of Juvia again, feeling a sudden emptiness. Turning around, Gray let his hands drop to his side.

"Juvia is being delusional, Gray-sama. Juvia heard something else! Please repeat what you said Gray-sama."

Gray didn't say anything, keeping his silence, confirming that what he just said was not a part of Juvia's fantasy.

"Gray-sama... Juvia... Juvia has always loved you!" Juvia, returning to her self, flung onto Gray, knocking him against a wall.

Juvia began to sob quietly, letting her tears fall freely. Somewhere outside the cave, slow rain drops began to multiple and beat against the surroundings.

Gray held Juvia's hand and flipping around so that she's now trap between the wall and himself, he kissed both Juvia's cheeks before settling on her lips.

After what seem like an eternity, they finally parted. Gray rested his forehead against Juvia's looking lovingly into her eyes, breathing hard.

"G-Gray-sama...?"

Gray barely manage to say, "I love you Juvia" before kissing her lips again.

They kissed until Juvia's lips became swollen and kissed more after that.

Somewhere outside, the rain had stopped, producing a beautiful rainbow that covers the skies of Magnolia Beach. The Magnolia town residents all step out to admire the beautiful rainbow and the sunny, cloudless sky.

* * *

 **A/N: Yup yup! Hope you enjoyed! xD**

 **FINALLY, NEXT CHAPTER, THREE CHARACTERS WILL MEET.**

 **Heheh.**

 **P.S. this chapter has 5,700+ words. WHOO!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Dang the last chapter was long huh? I wrote it long because I won't be updating much this week since I'll be focusing on school and I'm going to the GOT7 concert this weekend. Whoo!**

* * *

Lucy had somehow manage to get home without running to anyone she knew along the way. Oddly enough, she hadn't ran into anyone from the guild...

 _So they must all be at the guild._

Her room was exactly the way she left it without a single paper out of place. Usually Natsu would always be at her apartment before she even got a chance to open the door. Somehow, he always manage to get to her home before she did.

 _But at least I get some time alone to prepare myself._

For the next hour or so, Lucy spent it pampering herself in the bathtub, trying out the new bathbomb scent she had just bought awhile ago but never got the chance to use it. The bathroom smell of vanilla and orange, much like the ice cream pop flavor orange creamsicle.

With her soaking up the products, Lucy began washing and conditioning her blonde locks; a usual routine for her.

When Lucy finally decided she had enough of the spa treatment, she opted out of picking a short skirt and a tight tank top to wearing a pair of tight jogging pants and long sleeves. She felt comfortable in these kind of clothes too. It was a look no one from the guild had yet to seen her in. Usually she would wear the outfit on the days she wasn't going to be visiting at the guild. Mondays were those days where she just wanted to relax at home and pamper herself.

Picking up her key holder, she was out the door, leaving a scent of orange vanilla behind in the apartment and of course with her windows open and headed to the guild.

* * *

Natsu woke up in a groggy stupor, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands. Happy wasn't in his bed when he finally was able to see clearly.

"Hmmm Happy?"

Natsu called out, no response was given. Sighing, he stood up and walked through the house, calling out to his friend. When not even a sound was given, Natsu walked back to his room and notice a note beside his pillow.

 _Natsu, I am going to the guild before you!_

 _See you there,_

 _Happy._

Natsu tossed the note anoyingly to the side and went to do his bathroom duties, letting out a loud yawn.

When he stepped back out, Natsu is chirpier and more excited, remembering that Lucy was heading back today. Dressing in his usual vest and droopy pants, Natsu tighten his hold on the scarf before heading to Lucy's apartment.

* * *

Everyone at the guild had welcome Lucy back, congratulating her on a job well done. Mirajane treated her to a smoothie on the house while the girls gather around, excited to hear Lucy's stories of going on the mission alone.

"Really Lu-chan? Was that book good?" Levy's eyes sparkle as Lucy began telling her about the highlights of the book.

"Lucy-san, did you get hurt anywhere?" Wendy stood next to her, eager to listen about her battles at the school.

"Nope, nothing major. I only did get really tired afterwards, but! They really treated me well there, Lucy try to reassure Wendy.

Erza simply congratulated Lucy, "Mhm as expected of a member of 'The Strongest Team' in the guild. You did well Lucy."

"Ah thanks, Erza."

"So Lucy, did you miss Natsu while you were away? You know, Natsu was very depressed when you weren't here and we didn't see him yesterday as well. Plus he left the guild earlier than he usually does..." Mirajane commented, sliding Lucy's smoothie in front of her.

Lucy blush a little, "Uh well, it was really fun and rewarding to go on my own. Maybe in the future, I might want to go on some more. It... it felt lonely without Natsu and _Happy_..." Lucy emphasized the blue cat's name, "Only a little bit though."

Internally, Mirajane was laughing snidely while cleaning the counter with a rug, a dark aura surrounding her.

"So Lucy, are you doing anything tomorrow?" Erza asked, fully knowing what she'll be doing tomorrow. The girls perk up on the change of topic, looking at Lucy intently. Lucy is unaware that every girl standing there is in on Mirajane's devious plan. Only Levy knows what Lucy would be doing tomorrow.

 _Oh yea, I'm confessing to Natsu tomorrow and Levy to Gajeel so we're going to spend the whole day together..._

 _AS IF I CAN SAY THAT! MIRAJANE WOULD DO SOMETHING... I JUST KNOW IT._

"Yes... Me and Levy are going to have a girl's day tomorrow."

Erza put down her tea cup and look over to Lucy, staring at her, "Really. And I'm not invited?"

Fearing what would happen next, Levy pulled on the scarlet mage's arms, "O-Of course you can come. You guys can come too! The more the merrier."

Levy gave Lucy an apologetic look in which the celestial mage just brush it off. "Yeah! It'll be totally fun."

The girls talk more, laughing and teasing each other. Romeo poke Lucy's shoulder, interrupting their conversation. "Lucy-san, there's a guest for you." Romeo pointed to someone sitting at the table in front of the guild.

Noticing who it is, Lucy immediately got up and smiled widely, "Zero~!"

The girls stare widely, shock at an unfamiliar person smile at Lucy and happily talking to her. While the two friends talked, the girls had relocated to the storage room in the back. Mirajane walked silently, thinking of an advantage to use in the plan.

Biting her lip, she turned to the girls, "Yes this will do. It's almost perfect."

Wendy and Carla simply stood aside from everyone else, listening intently. Her 'part' in the plan was finished since all she needed to do was make the decorations along with Carla and Levy.

Juvia is too excited at the possible thought that Lucy is in a love triangle without Gray. "Oh ex- love rival, Juvia didn't know you were so popular!"

Levy sigh and began to think about a Zero whether Lucy talked or mentioned him or not.

 _Nothing... I don't know him._

"Who is he...?" Levy whispered loudly, unknowingly.

Erza and Mirajane was thinking the same thing. They didn't seem to recall Lucy mentioning anyone name Zero.

Shaking her head, Mirajane push the thoughts aside, ready to cite the new plan. "We can use this to advantage! He looked like a mage to me, maybe he's interested in becoming part of Fairy Tail. And, he seems interested in Lucy _that way_." Mirajane wiggle her eyebrows, "If Natsu sees them, perhaps he'll just lose it. We'll just have to invite Zero back tomorrow for the 'celebration'. Then he'll be the distraction that will FINALLY make Natsu and Lucy get together."

Erza nodded. "Since it's come down to this, why don't we make it a Fairy Tail ball? We have everything ready anyways, we just need to tell Lucy, Natsu, and Zero about it. The other guild members have been prepping themselves too."

Mirajane patted her partner in crime's back appreciatively, "Great idea, Erza. That's the plan. Now, let's go."

Fortunately, the girls made it back in time for Lucy to not notice they had been gone and Zero was still there. The girls had voted Erza to go and inform the two of the ball since she can be aggressive if she doesn't like their answers.

"Lucy, sorry to interrupt." Erza stood beside the two, "But I need to inform you about tomorrow."

Lucy turn her head away from Zero and looked up, "What is it, Erza?"

"Listen up, there will be a ball tomorrow; Fairy Tail ball. Come dress nice and I wanted to tell your friend here, that he's welcome to come as well." Erza pause and looked at Zero closely, "You will come, right?"

Zero sweat drop and smile awkwardly, "O-O-Of c-course!"

"Good. It will start at 6pm and the guild will be rearranged." Having all she wanted to say, she left, back to the counter.

Lucy smile shyly at Zero, "Sorry about that. I had no idea there was going to be a ball tomorrow."

Zero wave her apology off, "Don't worry about it. I can't wait to come tomorrow."

* * *

The sun's brightness almost blinded the pink haire mage. Hiding away from sunlight for the past two days has definitely affected him more than he thought. His muscles were tight from not using them for long since Natsu had always been active.

Natsu leap in the air, jumping from roof to roof, breathing in the fresh air. It has been a while that he has gotten this kind of feeling. The feeling of excitement, the feeling that made his heart beat faster as Lucy's apartment came into view. The feeling that went away immediately when he realized Lucy's wasn't at home. Nonetheless, the scent Lucy let behind was enough to spiral him in the direction she was headed: the guild.

As Natsu bounded to open the doors of the guild, Lucy's scent was so close and delicious that he was drooling. He had been a good boy for the past two days and hopefully Lucy misses him as much as he missed her.

Lucy's laugh rang in his ears as his onyx eyes landed on the blonde girl who sat in a circle with the other female mages.

Grinning, Natsu ran towards her... and hugged her relentlessly, "Luigi! You came back ~ I'm so proud of you." Natsu grinned happily but then had a change of tones, "How dare you leave without letting me know! You _could have_ been injured... Something could have happened... And I wouldn't have been there to protect you..."

Natsu buried his face in her hair, seeking comfort for his loneliness he felt the past days.

"Natsu..." Lucy looked at the girls meekly while patting his hair gently. Natsu's hold on Lucy tightened.

The girls winked at Lucy and left the table soundlessly, leaving the two mages alone.

When Natsu's hugging went on longer than five minutes, Lucy gently pulled him away with much resistance. His pink hair seem sad today, usually spiky, its locks flop on his head. "Lucy... don't ever do that again, please." He begged her without looking at her as his hair covered his eyes.

"Natsu..."

"Luce, _please._ "

Lucy gave a long sigh, stood up and headed to the doors without saying anything. Natsu sprung up from his seat and follow the mage, watching her quietly from behind.

The girls watch the two leave from the counter and cheer happily at a possible successful attempt. All except for Mirajane who held her plan tightly in her hand, tears dripping down her face.

"Nooo I had everything planned out." The white hair mage cried out.

"Mirajane-san, we won't know what happens until tomorrow. If anything, Lucy-san isn't one to break a promise." Wendy spoke carefully.

"Yeah! Besides, Lu-chan still thinks I haven't confessed yet."

Erza sigh, rubbing her temples in circles, "Really Levy, I can't believe you broke your promise on the first day! Right after you promised Lucy too."

"Hey! I couldn't help it. I just went along with the flow." Levy crossed her arms.

"Yes... And perhaps the flow was too smooth, Levy-san." Juvia grinned happily at her companions success.

"Nevertheless, I suppose I can wait until tomorrow to find out." Mirajane gently smooth out the paper creases.

* * *

Natsu walked behind the girl, keeping an eye on her from fifteen feet away with his hands behind his head. Man, did he miss her. Her prescence, her figure, her blonde hair, her laugh, her voice... her scent.

 _Her scent..._

Her scent is stronger than the last time he smell her. It was enough to flare his nostrils and become completely surrounded by her scent. Vanilla with a hinch of ... something tropical. Whatever it was, it made him drool. Luckily Lucy is walking in front of him. Otherwise, if she turn and say this sight of him, who knows what she must think of him.

 _She'll probably think I'm starving or something._

Yeah, that seems like a Natsu thing. After all, no one really knows that he has a sensitive side to him as well.

He laughed out loud at that. Sure he knew he acted indifferent around girls and icky romance stuff and maybe he wasn't exactly a womanizer like Loke... But ever since Lucy came around, he had begin to think about those stuff. Natsu noticed everything regarding Lucy. How she easily became fluster whenever he gets close to her. How she's actually really insecure about herself. How she doesn't know that whenever she walks down the street, every man's eyes turn to watch her. How she's beautiful and perfect to him. How at one point, Lucy became a very precious existence to Natsu. Someone more than a bestfriend and nakama. Someone he wouldn't mind spending an eternity with. Someone he loves more than Igneel.

And he never thought there would be a day when he'd be able to think that someone can easily take his heart and love.

Lucy sudden stop made Natsu alert and frantically searching for any enemies.

There... in front of Lucy's apartment was a tall boy leaning against the door wearing a coat and pants. His white hair blew along with the wind. Besides his feet was a basket with a red cloth on top of it. The smell of freshly bake bread seethe through the cloth.

"Zero? What are you doing here?"

Lucy walked up to him who straighten up after seeing her and grinned. "Pops sent me here with food seeing as you liked our bread so much." He looked curiously behind Lucy and whisper in her ear, "Did I interrupt something?"

Shaking her head, she opened the door and invited Zero and Natsu in.

* * *

 **A/N: Heheheheheheh**

 **yeah... Zero and Natsu finally meets! Hmmm I wonder what'll happen next chapter?**

 **I guess you'll just have to find out! Well see you all then~**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi guys, the time has finally come... ISH!**

 **Lol. Here's what you wanted :) Sorry for the long wait...**

 **Thanks for all the support I've received ! And omg, the Got7 concert in LA was LIT!**

* * *

Natsu woke up with a start, suprise to find Lucy still sleeping and she was not the reason why he woke up. His skin prickle at the tension in the atmoshpere thickened. He had no idea why but he had a feeling that if he turned around...

"E-E-ERZ MPH" Natsu widened his eyes in shock and fear at the glaring female mages occupying the room with their hands on their hips.

"SSHH." Erza gripped Natsu's mouth, daring him to make a sound to make Lucy up. "Listen Natsu, you're going to leave right now. I'll forgive you this time for sleeping with Lucy if you leave now."

Natsu looked back at the peaceful sleeping blonde, feeling hesitant for leaving her. Erza whipped his head back around so he's looking in her devil eye, "If you make a sound, I'll punish you."

The pink haired mage started to tremble and nodded uncontrollably.

"Good. Now go." Erza tossed the male outside of Lucy's apartment shutting the door quietly as to not wake Lucy.

Natsu grumbled irritably at them for waking him up from a good sleep. It was the best sleep he has gotten in the past two days. For once, he was in a deep slumber with Lucy beside him in his arms.

After the events that happened last night, Natsu was more than sure that Lucy did have some sort of feelings for him. Whether it's love of a bestfriend or something even deeper; love of a romantic significant other. Natsu was determined to make Lucy his tonight.

He had met Zero yesterday night who stopped by to visit Lucy. Lucy had told the story of how she met him and how her mission had went. Honestly, Natsu was relief that Lucy didn't travel alone. At least she had somebody even if it wasn't him; as long as she was with someone. Not only that, but Zero is Mr. Baker's son! That's Fairy Tail's favorite bakery in the whole entire country of Fiore.

Needless to say, Zero's first impression is pretty good. Especially since he wants to join Fairy Tail as well.

 _What a good kid._

Standing up, Natsu brush the dirt of his clothes and headed home to get ready for the ball that'll take place later that night. If his instinct is right, the male mages should be knocking on his door a couple of hours before the ball to get ready altogether. And he'll have to stand there and tell them that that tie does not match the outift.

It was especially difficult to get Gajeel ready since he loves his white suit and hat with shades. Just thinking about that outfit brings back unpleasant memories of his 'Friends' song. Who knew that is what he really feels. Really, through his songs, although it sounds horrible, the lyrics is actually something else.

And Gray will probably want to wear something waterproof since he is going with Juvia.

Natsu chuckle to himself, _I hardly doubt Gray is allow to go with anyone besides Juvia._

But waterproof clothes are hard to match shoes with...

Thinking about it, Natsu is a lot more fashionable than everyone thought. After all, everyone comes to him for help. And yet he never gets the credit for it.

Natsu sigh as he finally made it back to his house only to see Gray and Gajeel sitting on the rocks by the entrance. "What do ya want?"

Gray captured Natsu in an ice globe, admiring his work. "Finally you've come Natsu. We've been waiting."

With that, Gray and Gajeel began to role the globe down the path Natsu had came from. Natsu sigh and screamed as he suddenly became dizzy from the spinning.

* * *

The girls who are currently at Lucy's house are Levy, Juvia, Wendy, Carla, and Erza. Mirajane is back at the guild, crying her eyes out because she needed to be the one to manage the guild so it doesn't get trashed.

It was still early but the girls wanted to be there so they can distract and help Lucy the most that they can. Mirajane had requested them to find Lucy a red dress since she couldn't be there herself.

Lucy usually wakes up at 8am and now it was 7:30am. It was a 30 minutes wait. Pretty sure the girls can find something to do... or can snoop around in that 30 minutes. Even Erza was curious about Lucy and her choice of wardrobe, gathering inspirations for her next battle gear.

"My my, how intimate." Erza blush, discovering Lucy's lingerine set. "At least she's prepare herself." The scarlet mage closed the door and forbide Wendy to get any closer as it was inappropiate for a young girl her age to witness something so indecent.

Levy and Carla had made themselves comfortable, resting in a chair next to Lucy's bookshelf, reading books they picked out. Wendy had even made the trio tea and sat next to Carla with a book she picked herself, "Butterfly".

Juvia had noticed Lucy's desk with her half written stories and decided to write some stories of her own.

 _And then Gray-sama and Juvia will happily ever after._

As 7:50am rolled around, Lucy's bed began to creak and mumbles can be heard from the drowsy girl. Sitting up, her hair stuck out everywhere making her bed head was. She yawn while rubbing her eyes tiredly. She stopped when she notices ten pair of eyes staring at her curiously.

...

...

..

.

"EEEEK!"

Everyone clasp their hands over their ears, had already predicted that was how Lucy's reaction would be.

When Lucy finally stopped and was now blushing, she looked around questioningly, "What are you guys doing here?"

Erza went to Lucy's wardrobe, picking her outfit for the day and tossed back at her, nodding towards the bathroom. Lucy gripped it tightly, trying hard to not show her irritation.

She had been suprised to be waking up freezing for the first time in a while. Her end hairs were standing up and there are goosebumps on her skin. Whenever she 'slept' Natsu, his natural body heat will keep her in one cave if that's the case.

Lucy looked at her undergarments, realizing Erza had somehow managed to grab her most sexy pair. Blushing, she hoped no one had seen the pair since she hasn't even worn it yet. She was going to save it for the ball...

"Oh!" Lucy remembered that she had a pair of undergarments stashed away in the bathroom in case Natsu and Happy ever barged in while she was in the shower. It was also for emergencies if there was ever one and she just happened to be in the shower. Lucy shivered, remembering the time with XXX which she had to protect her while running away from the enemy... And the time the towel off ... and they saw...

"Never again." Lucy grabbed the hidden pair and replaced the empty spot with the ones Erza grabbed.

Erza had picked out short shorts and a sleeveless blue top. Lucy sighed again. The Scarlet mage had a knack for picking out her newer bought and more expensive clothes.

Having no choice and wouldn't want to risk setting Erza off, Lucy put on the clothes, did her morning routine and stepped outside the bathroom. The girls were all chatting happily, waiting for Lucy.

"You look nice Lucy. Now let's go have a girls day." Turning to Levy, "What did you guys have planned?"

Levy started listing, counting off her fingers. "Well, first we'll go shopping for dresses and things. Then we'll grab something to eat. After, we'll go to the spa. And then we'll head back home to get ready."

Erza nod her head, agreeing with each one. "Everything's good except for the last one."

The girls nodded except for Lucy and Levy whom was confused.

"It's simple, Juvia thinks that we should all go to Fairy Hills to get ready! Lucy-san can borrow our things as well."

"E-EH?" Lucy widen her eyes, not expecting the invitation to their dorms. She has never gotten ready for a extravagant event with no one but her self. Sometimes it was because she had the perfect outfit in mind and wanted no one else to see until the moment she steps through the doors. Another reason was that no one ever seem to want to get ready together. It always seem like everyone preferred to do their own things; do things their own pace. So for mages of the same gender to want to get ready together was a suprise for Lucy... A first.

"Is that not okay, Lucy-san?" Wendy looked at the older mage with a sad look that no one can refuse.

"O-Of course it's alright! I've always wanted to do that."

The girls cheer and set up for the shopping center in Magnolia; the busiest street in all of Magnolia.

* * *

Natsu lean against the foyer, bored out of his mind as his eyes follow figures who were stuggling to find clothes for tonight.

"Oi Flamebrain! Stop yawning and help sort this out." Gray stood in front of Natsu holding a different shirt in each hand. "What do you think? Blue or _blue_?"

"Move aside Gray! Salamander, what about this? Black or _black_?" Gajeel stood in a similar stance to Gray, looking down at the unfocused pink haired mage.

Natsu's face puffed up in rage at the countless questions. "WHAT DOES IT MATTER? IT'S THE SAME COLOR!"

Gray stepped back, feeling a little bit offended since his favorite color was blue after all so he new the differences between blue and _blue_ even if it was just a little.

Gajeel threw both black outfits to the side and headed for his prized one. "You're right Salamander, those are too dark for me." He drew out his white tuxedo and a hat, grinning with happiness. "I was actually hesistant to pick this since I always get the urge to sing when I'm wearing this... BUT it is my favorite outfit. It goes with my dark features."

Feeling his eye twitching, Natsu sat back down and turned to the frozen Gray, glad that one nuisance is solved. Gray still hasn't said anything. And as time passes, Natsu became impatient, thumping is knee up and down.

Natsu's plan was to wait out Gray's frozeness but when he saw the clock, it was getting late and he still needed to get back and get ready for his own good. Sighing, Natsu stood up and went into Gray's closet. It has been a while since he had needed to give Gray any advice on clothing choice since he mostly loses all his clothes anyways. The last time was when they were going on a mission to protect a thief from stealing a ring which turned out to not be a thief but a long lost lover. Back then, it was easier to tell Gray what to wear since he didn't know much about clothes that matched. But now, it's gotten harder ever since Juvia came around. Gray has become more conscious on what to wear around her and has even become more aware of his stripping habit although he slips up every once in a while.

When most people at the guild needed help with clothing choice, Natsu wasn't esactly the first name on the list of people to go to. It was usually the female mages and only a few of his closest friends really knew he had this skill to him. There were many times Hatsu would purposely steer Lucy to a particular outfit she'd look great in without ever telling her about it or even commenting the outfit.

Natsu wasn't stupid... well wasn't mostly stupid. He knew where he stood in the guild and his reputation. People called him 'dense as a rock' when it comes to anything romantic or about the opposite gender. But only Gajeel and Gray know that it wasn't all true... Or at least Gajeel knew since he's a fellow Dragon Slayer. And while Wendy is a bit young to experience any type of love to begin with, that little sky dragon slayer knows a lot more than what Mirajane does when it comes to him and love. And ever since Lucy came around, he's been finding himself becoming more and more educated on the field of fashion and #OOTD in case Lucy ever asked him about it.

Sighing again for the many times, Natsu finally found what he was looking for and turn back to Gray, facing him.

"Look Gray, sorry about earlier... I'm just a little sensitive... I have the perfect outfit for you..."

Gray didn't respond, but shifted to look at the outfit that he had missed to bring out.

"See? This would go great with _that_ shirt. No, no, not that blue, the other- yes that one."

Natsu handed the rest of the outfit to Gray and grabbing his other one, relief that he can still have time to himself if Gray agreed to that outfit and he'll leave now.

"Thanks... It's nice... Juvia will like it." Gray stood in front of the mirror and held the clothes to his body.

"Yeah! That blue is definitely better than the other blue. It makes your face looks brighter." Natsu grinned, already heading towards the door. "Well Ice Princess, I got my own outfit to worry about."

Gray didn't say anything as Natsu shut the door and headed home, pondering about what Lucy was going to look like tonight.

* * *

The girls had just finished doing their nails and were now heading to the girls' dormitory.

"OOOh I love the dress that you picked out Lu-chan!" Levy smiled while looking at her own purchases.

"R-Really? Don't you think it's a bit too sexy?" Lucy blush, thinking about the dress the girls had all agreed on after long two hours searching for her perfect dress.

"Juvia thinks Natsu-san won't be able to take his eyes off Lucy-san."

"Hm don't worry Lucy, we all bought dresses similar to yours. I'm sure no one will be able to look away from us tonight. Let's show them Fairy Tail female mages level of beauty." Erza smiled, thinking about her dress and a certain someone that'll be attending the ball tonight since she requested him to.

"Ah, I hope my dress doesn't look like I'm trying too much." Wendy laughed lightly, thinking about the coming night.

"Nonsense Wendy, have a little confidence in yourself. You'll look wonderful." Carla smile while also thinking about her new dress.

"Oh that reminds me! Lu-chan, I heard out favorite song is going to played tonight. You should confess to Natsu then~ It'll be the third song." Levy smiled at Lucy.

"Oh... I'll see."

As the girls near the dormitory, they see Mirajane heading out in a maroon dress, leaving towards the guild.

"Let's go Lucy!" Erza grabbed Lucy's hand and led the group the way to her room since it was the biggest out of all the girls'. She does in fact rent five rooms.

Wendy and Carla had wanted to take their showers first while the rest of the girls will have a friendly conversation while waiting for the shower to be available. The order goes as Juvia is next, then Levy, Erza, and finally Lucy since everyone wanted to help dressing Lucy up.

"So Lucy, why did you chose the red dress? I thought you liked the maroon one?" Erza asked the blond girl, suspiciously.

"Oh well... it looks nicer with my curves..."

"OH really are you sure it's not because Natsu's favorite color is in fact red, Lu-chan?"

"Ha... m-maybe..."

The girls laughed excitedly discussing the events that'll soon happen in a few hours.

* * *

"Mira! We're still missing the wire for the DJ set!" "Mira, what's that one song for Lucy that you wanted?!" "Mira, what's the set up for the food table?" "Mira, where should I-"

Mirajane stood up on the table, raising her index finger at each question that was thrown at her. "The wire is in the storage room... and Lucy's favorite song is 'All of Me' BUT MAKE SURE ITS ACOUSTIC AND IN BALLAD FORM... For the food table, it should be starting from the left: appetizers and snacks, main course and salads, desserts, and then refreshments... AND the sign should be on top of the dance floor, hide it though and then we can enroll it when they confessed!"

The angelic mage sigh happily. Her OTP was finally going to happen after all the prep and planning of those years. Mirajane is a pro at plaining events and balls. It's the reason why Master trusts her so much. She takes pride in creating a successful ball.

Now that everything is almost in place, all she needed to do was wait patiently for everyone to come...

* * *

 **A/N: I wanted this to be the last chapter... but somehow it just didn't fit all in this chapter...**

 **And chapter 11 is an odd number... xD so I decided this will have 12 chapters in total. So that means next chapter is the LAST. YAAS IT'S WHAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR.**

 **XOXO**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello! It's the chapter you've all been waiting for! The last chapter ~ aka also the chapter that they get together... ISH. (=.=) I know, I know. I can't keep dragging this story along forever... So read to find out!**

* * *

Over the course of a few hours, the girls had finished getting ready and even had extra time to take photos. It was like prom all over again. The girls took turns taking different poses for the picture. The classic prom photo and also the sorority pose. Lucy had a good idea to do the Fairy Tail pose.

After the photo taking, Erza had reserved a carriage to take them to the front of the guild since the girls had decided to wear heels.

"Ta-ta-ta, wow! I didn't realize heels can be painful to walk in." Wendy rubbed her foot and turn to the older girls, "You guys are wonderful to be able to master walking in those heels."

The older girls slightly flinch at Wendy's compliment, feeling guilty. "Uh actually..." Lucy pointed her index fingers together. "We're cheating a bit..."

Wendy widen her eyes, "How?!"

Carla also pat her paw on Wendy's thight guiltily. "It's a woman's secret. If you don't know about it, you must not be ready for it."

"Carla! That's so mean!" Wendy rubbed her eyes together.

"Ah now now Wendy. It's not really a secret... It's kind of like... like... hmm..." Lucy put her finger to her chin in hopes of remembering the word for it. "Oh! It's like a life-hack, you know!"

"Huh, what's a 'life-hack'?"

Carla looked at her partner helplessly trying to understand what a 'life-hack' is. She decided not to intervene and instead patted her dress down and checking the bow on her tail, all the while listening on the conversation.

"Wendy-san, a life hack a strategy or technique adopted in order to manage one's time and daily activities in a more efficient way."

"Yes, very well explained, Juvia." Erza nodded encouragingly.

"And finding a life-hack to wear heels is a must, Wendy! Here, I'll show you. It was actually Lucy who discovered it and shared it with Erza, Juvia, and me here. I didn't expect you to wear heels." Levyy smile, gesturing to her red heels.

"See, the reason why it hurts after a while wearing heels is because not is it a tight space to cram your feet in but also all your weight is going to your feet and then goes to your heels. Yes, you can find comfortable heels, but it'll still be the same. See here? The heel is thin yet high." Lucy lifted her feet slightly, grabbing a fabric shaped like a foot. "This thingy here," Flapping the fabric, "Is called an innersole. It's to help prevent your feet from slipping and the fabric itself is comfortable. Then! You use clear gel deoderant and smudge some on the feet's heel area and on the inside of the heel to banish your blisters away!"

Wendy widened her eyes, "Wow, I didn't know any of this!"

Lucy smiled, "I discovered it from Virgo actually... Oh! I'll tell Virgo to get some for you especially since those heels are so cute on you and matches that dress."

"Thank you very much, Lucy-san!" Wendy bowed her head politely.

The female mages smiled happily as the carriage continues on its way to Fairy Tail.

-THE BOYS

"Ne ne Natsuuuu! Listen to me. This outfit matches well, right?" Happy twirled in the air for Natsu to examine him.

"Happy." Natsu looked at the blue cat seriously. "Haven't you been hanging out with Lily too much? You even caught their horrible fashion style! You used to be so stylish!"

Happy widen his eyes, dropping to the ground in shock. "EHHHH?"

The outfit he had on - it was indeed Lily who had helped him in choosing since he wanted to suprise Carla with his outfit. All he knew was that Carla was going to be wearing pink and purple colors. He had no idea what kind of dress or shoes. So he had to choose his outfit with those two colors in mind. Naturally, he and Lily had visited stores to choose their outfit.

Maybe he should have gone with Natsu after all.

To be exact, the outfit Happy had on had too many colors and patterns going on that could make a person dizzy just from looking at it. The only normal part of the cat's body was the tail... because it wasn't decorated with accessories like his face and paws were. His pants are white with purple and black block patterns, making it look like something from the age of retro. He donned on a colored pink shirt and a white blazer with purple and pink stripes. Black sunglasses covered his eyes and golden rings on each of his paw finger.

"To be honest Happy, you look like you're the leader of a cat gang..."

"So, Carla wouldn't find this atractive?"

"Happy, I don't even think she'd be able to look at you if you're dressed like this..."

"WAAAHH NATSU, YOU'RE SO MEAN!"

Natsu ignored the cat's outcry and went into their joint closet, looking for anything to subsitute his outfit. The fire mage had gotten ready pretty fast since he already new what he'd be wearing, of course something that matches with his scarf. And what easier way to pick an outfit than wearing black and white. Like the other guys and Happy, he had no idea what the girls were going to look like and knew even less knowledge about Lucy's dress. Lucy had have her fair share of dresses and it always ranged from different colors and styles. So Natsu decided to go simple. Simple was the best solution.

"Aha!" Natsu grinned, grabbing clothes for his buddy. "I knew this was in there somewhere."

Natsu tossed the clothes to the crying cat who was already done throwing his previous clothes everywhere.

"T-This..."

"I'm positive you'll look good in it! And Carla will probably like this better than the other one. And it also matches her colors too."

"Thanks Natsu!"

"No problem buddy! But hurry up, it looks like it's almost time to go."

"Okay! Give me a sec."

Happy hurriedly rush to the bathroom, holding his outfit gently so it wouldn't get wrinkled.

Natsu grinned, putting his hands behind his head, wondering what a certain blond mage was up to.

* * *

"It's perfect. Everything is PERFECT!" Mirajane spun around the guild hall, happy with the decorations and the set up for the ball. After congratulating the helpers, she went to triple check the food storage and the alcohol barrel, making sure there was enough for the ball since Cana and everyone else would most likely be drinking... _Especially Cana._

Mirajane is finally able to get a moment of relaxation and think about the distraction to get Lucy and Natsu together when a white hair mage walked in through the guild doors, obviously nervous.

"Uh hi... Mirajane-san?"

Mirajane smile at his uneasiness. "Zero, welcome back! Glad you can make it."

"Ah yeah... I didn't want to be late... so I came early. But it looks like no one's here-" Zero swiftly looked around for a certain blond mage, "...yet."

"Looking for Lucy?"

"Ah yeah... She's the only one I'm familiar with." Zero rubbed the back of his and fixed his collar nicely.

"Well she's coming with the other girls. They should be arriving five minutes after the ball starts. Lucy tends to like being fashionably late to parties and balls." Mirajane watched as the mage's face before her fell a little. "Well, let's talk and before you know it, Lucy will be here!"

Mirajane suddenly remembered that she was the host. "My my my, how rude of me. I forgot to offer you a drink. Would you like one?"

"Ah no, I'm alright. Thank you though."

"Well then, let's talk."

"Uh about?"

Mirajane brought out the Fairy Tail stamp, showing it to Zero who was staring at the stamp.

"The Fairy Tail trademark stamp..."

"Yes, this is it. I heard you were interested in joining Fairy Tail...?"

"You heard right." Zero glanced away when Mirajane put the stamp in front of her.

"Well, why don't you join now? Or is there something holding you back?"

"Look, don't get me wrong Mirajane-san, Fairy Tail is a great guild and all, but I still got my Mom and Pops' business to take care of."

"Well, I don't see why you can't do both? And once you joing Fairy Tail, you'll be part of our family. If you need help with anything, we'll help you because you're our nakama."

"I... I would love to. But I want to talk to my parents first... They did raise me afterall."

Mirajane smile at the boy, "You're a good kid."

"Haha yeah... It's hard not to be with my parents around."

As the two continued their conversation, people started arriving, some already have a huge plate of food. The DJ started playing dance music, getting some people onto the dance floor.

For once, Natsu and Gray got along, talking to each other with their mouths full. Happy and Lily sat under the main course table and ate away while, stuffing their mouths. Mirajane has ordered special food for the Dragon Slayers. For Natsu was fire on torches from bbq grills. For Gajeel, iron from a used to be candy factory. He doesn't like that type of person, but the iron Dragon Slayer does love his sweets. And for Wendy, air in small mason jars, ready for her to poke a hole through with her mouth and teeth.

Between stuffing his mouth with food and gulping down flames, Natsu's attention had drifted to a certain white hair mage sitting at the bar with another certain white hair mage. They seem to be getting along well. Natsu hadn't gotten the opportunity to talk to him, but if he's Lucy's friend, then he's probably a good friend, right?

Speaking of Lucy, "When will she get here..." Muttering before gulping down a glass of water and heading towards the bar counter.

Placing a hand on Zero's shoulder, "Yo! Glad you can make it buddy." Natsu grinned when Zero turned around happily only to have disappointment on his face.

"Oh, Natsu-san. Good evening." Zero bowed his head slightly, showing respect to the pink haired mage who just blinked, removing his hand from Zero's shoulder and bring up, signaling Zero to stop bowing.

"Don't do that! That's weird!"

"Do what? And what's weird?" Zero was completely lost at what Natsu was referring to. Yesterday they had no problem meeting and even having a conversation with each other while Lucy had escaped to the bathroom.

They talked about many things. First Lucy. Then himself. His parents, his powers. But somehow the conversation always stir back to about Lucy. If it was about him, then how did he and Lucy meet. If it was about his parents, Natsu would casually mention Lucy loved the bakery and books. The more they talked, the more Zero can see that Natsu did care and like, maybe even - love Lucy. He himself wasn't even sure if Natsu knew though. He has heard stories from Lucy that Natsu is a pretty dense person when it comes to romance.

Zero's first impression was exactly the way Lucy talked about him. PINK HAIR. One of the strongest mages in Fairy Tail had pink hair. But then again, people often comment about Zero's also strange white hair color since he was too young to be 'old' cause it's often associated with the thought that old people have white hair. Which is true, but Zero was not old.

And the whole conversation was really about Lucy. Zero didn't mind since not only was he learning more about Lucy but also this great potential guild he can join.

"You know that bowing thing! We're friends, don't do that." Natsu scratched the back of his head as he tried to think about words to describe what he is trying to say.

"Ah, I see. I'll remember that for next time."

Natsu nodded and turn to Mirajane. "Do you when Lucy will get here?"

"Natsu, you know Lucy likes to be late for these kind of things. I'm sure she'll come any moment now. Even so, she's arriving with Erza and the others. She's alright."

"Ah well, I hope she comes soon..."

Natsu drifted off while turning to stare at the guild doors.

Mirajane sigh, _Me too, me too._

"I think I'll have that drink now, Mirajane. Blueberry pomegranate with sprite please."

"I'll go make it now. Please wait a while."

Mirajane left the two mages in silence, hoping nothing would happen until she returns with the drink.

"So..." Zero started, searching for a topic appropiate.

"Hey Zero, are you going to join Fairy Tail?"

Natsu asked without turning or taking his eyes off of the guild doors, waiting for Lucy to walk in through the doors.

"Me? I... I'm not sure..."

"Why not?"

"Well... because of my parents..."

"Do you think I don't know I love Lucy too?"

The question was so sudden, so out of the blue, that Zero had to stop and replay what Natsu had just said out loud.

"W-What?!"

Natsu finally turned to look at him, eye to eye. "I said, I know I love Lucy."

"O-Okay... But I thought-since everyone says you're dense about it that-I thought you didn't know."

"I'm not that dense. Please, I know about my own feelings. At least give me that much credit."

"But... But why all of a sudden? Why are you telling me this?"

Natsu shrug, "I just felt like saying it. And maybe because you're kind of new so you don't have a bias opinion of me yet. Do I look dense to you?"

"To be honest, yes. I thought you did. I thought you were so oblivious and so dense that I would be able to steal Lucy from under you. That's what I thought."

Natsu tense at the mentioning of Lucy becoming anyone but his'. "What do you mean that's what you thought? What about now? HUH? WHY DON'T YOU LIKE LUCY NOW?"

"Why are you getting angry at me! ISN'T THAT GOOD? LESS COMPETITION FOR YOU." Zero and Natsu were butting heads now, restraining each other from pushing their heads back to their sides.

"Yes I love Lucy, but I want others to like her too! Don't hate her, okay?"

"What are you even-pffft. This guy! You don't get it do you? I said I like her. But as a friend."

"What about all that stealing business?"

"Well if you continue to ignore Lucy's hints, I would have no choice but to protect her from you. So I'll steal Lucy and we'll become best friends."

Zero huffed, turning around.

"NOOOOO! Lucy's my bestfriend!"

Zero grin, then you better confess to her today.

Just as Natsu was going to come up with a retort, the guild doors burst open revealing the female mages sparkling from head to toes. Each of them gave a saucy smile as they descended down the steps.

As much as Natsu tried to squint and rub his eyes, he couldn't find the blond mage anywhere!

He waited until the females finished their fashion show to stomp up to Erza who was starting to drift up somewhere. "Erza! Where's Lucy?"

Without stopping, "She wanted fresh air. She's in the backyard."

"Ugh! What is she doing..." Natsu mumbled, heading to the backdoor, passing Zero and Mirajane who was just coming back with Zero's drink in her hand.

"Natsu, where are you-"

"Backyard." Natsu replied briefly.

Mirajane presented the drink to Zero, "What happen with Natsu?"

Zero smirk, taking a sip of his drink, "Maybe he just wanted fresh air."

"Well I hope he comes back soon!" _I wanna start my plan when Lucy gets here..._

* * *

Fairy Tail guild's backyard has never been shown to the public before. Sure, after the Grand Magic Games, the town rebuild the guild, but that doesn't mean Fairy Tail didn't also rebuild their own backyard.

The backyard was like a flower maze garden and in the middle of the maze was a huge fountain Lucy dedicates to Aquarious. And that's exactly where Lucy was when Natsu had found her.

Natsu wasn't stupid. He knew his directions and way. Sure sometimes he preferred to go straight through. But he knew if he used his flames to get through, the female mages were t

 _Lucy..._ Lucy was beautiful, sitting underneath the moonlight while staring at the foutain's carve statue. She wore a red dress coming to her knees as she sat on the fountain's edge, staring at the water. Her blonde hair glow in the dark night. She look like a goddess. Like a siren, pulling him in with her beauty.

"Luuuucy." Natsu whisper in her ear once he was close enough to her, his chest against her back, his hand on her waist to keep her from falling into the fountain.

"N-Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed, gripping onto Natsu's scarf.

Oh how he loved the way she says his name. The way she said it made his heart skip a beat and beat faster.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy stood up once she regain her balance, crossing her arms, turning to face Natsu.

"I came to get you because you took forever!" Natsu bounce up and down, like a three year old at the candy shop.

Lucy couldn't help but giggle at his childlike impression.

"And... I came to..." Natsu once again lean in against her, this time, face to face and whisper in her ear, "...to tell you something..."

"W-What is it?"

By now, Lucy was sure her face was beet red and Natsu could feel her heart beating a million times per second.

"To tell you..." Natsu continued, "that I have... lovedyouforalongtime." He kissed Lucy on the cheek quickly before turning around, away from Lucy.

Lucy has been shock many times during her time at Fairy Tail. She's been suprises many times as well. She's also bee amazed. But this... this was something different. She's never expected this coming.

Not only did Natsu kiss her cheek but he also confessed to her...

Or at least she thought he did.

 _It could be a dream! It couldn't be real, could it? I mean this is Natsu we're talking about! Natsu, the dense Natsu!_

As Lucy began to pinch herself, Natsu grabbed her hand from doing so. "Lucy... what are you doing...?" Natsu stared at her weirdly.

"Is this a dream? It's a dream isn't it? After all, Natsu is d-"

Natsu pressed his lips against Lucy's, slanting his mouth to get better access to her lips.

One moment Lucy was Preparing to give Natsu a piece of her mind, the next, all she sees is pink hair. She thought her eyes were going to pop out of her hide. Just as when Lucy decides to close her eyes, Natsu pulled away, interrupting the moment.

Against her will, a red blush crept onto her face. Natsu didn't move but remain close with his eyes on the ground. Or at least Lucy hope so because she was breathing hard from the kiss, her chest rose heavily. Neither of them move from each other and remained in each other's personal space. Natsu hid behind his bangs as he lower Lucy into a secure sitting position and finally let go of her wrist.

"N-Natsu..." Lucy was able to breathe out, still finding hard to believe what had just happened. Natsu, the pyromanic. Natsu the Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer. Natsu, the dense guy when it comes to romance had justconfessed and k-kissed her...

Natsu, her best friend, her teammate, the oerson who she spent two years in love with all by herself had just said the words she could only drean about coming off his lips.

"Don't be surprise, Luce..." Natsu began heavily, "You should have seen it coming. For two years- two years! I've held myself back because I was too stupid to figure out the difference between 'I love you' as a best friend and 'I'm in love with you' as more than a friend. I've wasted all this time... And I just couldn't hold back anymore, Luce. I couldn't. I was afraid I'd lose my best friend and teammate so I didn't say anything... but when you'd tell me about your new boyfriends, I'd go train. I had to let out my anger somehow..." Natsu clenched his fists and closed his eyes tightly, breathing softly. Lucy looked up admiringly at the mage before her. He looked majestic with his body being bathe in the moonlight.

Yes, this was him. This is the person she's been in love with since the first time she's met him. And as the years go by and the more adventures they went on, she could not help but be more enchanted with his passion and love for Fairy Tail and strength. Natsu is different from her usual ex boyfriends. Appearance, style, interests, and personalities. Well Natsu is really like the opposite of her past boyfriends. Lucy didn't worry about that much since she's a hopeless romantic and believed in the idea that opposites do attract. And in this case, Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel, two mages from different backgrounds and different interests has found more than one common thing. They each love each other. And they love Fairy Tail. And they love their nakama and would do anything to protect Fairy Tail. And now, they love each other.

"Luce, please say something. Anything."

Natsu was desperate. Here he was pouring his heart and feelings he's hid away for so long and he couldn't help but notice how irrestible Lucy looked staring up at him with wide eyes and parted lips. It took everything he had to not press his lips against hers and taste that strawberry gloss and smell her vanilla scent.

"Luce..."

Lucy couldn't help but stare at him. He looked so helpless and delicious that she can feel her control slipping from her body as her hands reach out to his sleeves and pull herself standing up. He didn't say anything and neither did she. They both stared at each other, watching each other's every move. The only sound was the crickets singing under the moonlight and the water silently circling around the fountain.

Lucy's hands drag up along Natsu's arm until they reach his scarf and with a quick tug, Lucy whisper in his ear, "I have loved you for a very long time, Natsu" and her lips were on his.

And this time they didn't stop. Lucy loop her arms around Natsu's neck while his grip her waist. And they continue kissing. Years, months, days... They've waited for this exact moment and nothing was going to get in their way.

* * *

Mirajane frantically pace behind the bar encounter, twiddling her thumbs nervously when Levy and Gajeel walked up, asking her why she was nervous.

"It's because Natsu and Lucy are nowhere to be seen! And I wanted to launch my plan in action the moment the ball started... And now, who knows where they are and what they're doing..."

The white hair mage slump against the counter, sobbing quietly.

Levy turn to Gajeel who just shrug nonchalantly before dragging her to the food table once again, resuming his eating.

Erza and a masked man have been dancing on the dance floor with each other for a while, laughing at each other's moves.

Juvia and Gray were carefully sculpting an ice sculpture together after discovering the artist had bail on them.

Romeo and Wendy were too dancing but had taken a quick break and was checking up on Mirajane.

Carla, Happy, and Lily were having a pleasant conversation until Happy had dragged Lily into a corner for a private conversation and now Carla is enjoying her very first strawberry shortcake before Erza eats it all.

Levy notice a blonde mage coming from the back door as she had excuse herself to go to the ladies room. Lucy and Natsu were blushing with each other with their hands interlace. Levy jumped in joy at the sight and hugged Lucy tightly.

"Thanks Levy... What about you? Have you told Gajeel yet?"

Levy immediately baked away, pointing her index fingers together. "About that... Gajeel and I have been together since the day I told you about it..."

Lucy's smile broke into fury and shock, "WHAT? WHEN? HOW? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"

Levy smile and began to walk away, "I guess it sort of slip my mind...?"

All at once, moments appear in Lucy's mind of all the time that the girls hinted of her confession to Natsu but not once did anyone question Levy...

Lucy place her head on Natsu's shoulder muttering, "They planned this didn't they?"

"They'?" Natsu asked but let it go when Lucy started shaking her head.

As the new couple appear into the guild hall, they were immediately bombarded by Mirajane. "Where have you two been?"

Unbeknowst to Mirajane's tension, Natsu smile and brought up their interlock hands to show her, "Lucy and I are together."

Mirajane smiled wider and the aura around her darken. "Oh really? That's nice."

Natsu looked back and forth at Mirajane and Lucy who shrug, pretending to not notice the change in atmosphere around them.

Erza and Levy, Lucy's heroes patted Mirajane and interlock their arms with her, "Now now, Mirajane! The ball has just gotten started, lighten up that mood!" Levy smile turning to Lucy, "I'm happy for you guys! I mean FINALLY!"

Erza nodded, "Yes, I was beginning to think I needed to knock some sense into that dense pink head of yours. I'm happy for you both."

Mirajane smile at them, wiping tears away from her eyes, "Yes, I am happy for you and Natsu. Although I had a plan... BUT I'm glad it worked out anyway. Now, please enjoy the ball."

Natsu and Lucy both looked at each other and laughed. The night was full of laughter and lots of food. Of course, Gray and Natsu got into a fight when Gray accidently cut a piece of ice of the sculpture and landed in Natsu's food.

When the DJ announced the last song of the night, Lucy pulled Natsu onto the dance floor and wrap their arms around each other confortably.

Lucy's eyes brighten up as the song began playing and she giggle at how truthful the words were.

"Why are you laughing, Lucy?" Natsu whine, curiously looking at her.

"I was just think how true the words are. Just listen." Lucy hush in up when Natsu began to talk and lean her head against his chest, as her body move in rythm to the song.

 _You're my end and my beginning_  
 _Even when I lose I'm winning_  
 _'Cause I give you all of me_  
 _And you give me all of you_

 _I give you all, all of me_  
 _And you give me all of you oh_

"I love you Natsu..."

"I love you too Luce."

They continue to sway with the beat until the last note was played. And even then, Natsu and Lucy kept humming to the song.

* * *

 **A/N: It's done! Sorry for the late updates... the last chapter dragged on longer than I thought... But yeah... Hope you like it!**

 **P.S. I'm thinking of continuing writing Nalu stories xD**


End file.
